


Drift Away

by RavenDarkhen



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Jupiter 2, Language, Lost in space - Freeform, Multi, Original Character Insert, Other, Will Add as I go, Will's friendship with Robot is Platonic, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDarkhen/pseuds/RavenDarkhen
Summary: A lot can happen when you're light years away from home, when you stuck in space and forced to rely on a ship and those who inhabit it. Dakota Robinson was smart, but even she was having a hard time adapting to the changes happening around her. How was she supposed to keep her family safe and get them off some wacked planet heading for the sun, with a robot that seemed to constantly follow her around?Not a very good description, but because I've seen a lack of FF for this series I figured I'd give it a go. I've seen a lot of stuff here, and I decided to add a new character to the mix.( Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction based on Lost In Space 2018, and the only things I own is my character Dakota, and whatever plot twists I add to the story. Other then that I sadly don't own Lost In Space...)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome! I would like to say that before I start this story that there is definitely a slow start, in the show a lot happens and trying to keep up with plot and an OC is a bit...difficult? I'll broach the topic more in the bottom of the next chapter, but other than that, Enjoy!

Prologue  
Dear Robinsons  
We are strong and brave, we are nearly fearless and selfless.  
Rarely do we ever accept the sad truths, always fighting for another chance.  
We don't kneel to the drama, don't let the stress rule our decisions.  
We know how to stop and take a step back.  
Know when to really take a look and analyze everything in front of us.  
Know when we're making the wrong decisions.  
But the most amazing thing about us, is that we don't ever give up on each other.  
We Robinsons stick together, that was the first thing you all taught me.  
Something I've always tried hard to make my weird 'motto' in life.  
Nothing is compared to family, and I wouldn't trade mine for the world.  
Guess what I'm saying is, thanks. For everything.

Love Dakota


	2. Episode One 1-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much just the opening of Lost In Space, it'll follow heavy with the Episode and each episode will be split up accordingly to however long I can make each ChapterXD I believe this chapter specifically follows the first 10-15 minutes if that helps any.
> 
> In this Episode~  
> We're introduced to Dakota! A load of bullshit happens, and the only good thing is that she can breath!XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy:D  
> Oh and my note for the end of this is copied off of my original note, so yeah... Fair warning lolXD

Episode One- 1-4  
Impact

Discomfort was the first thing that came to her mind, the feeling of her hair practically skin tight against her neck tempting her to rip her hair out of it's confines. There was always something that made her hate the feeling of her hair being stuck to her when it always had so much volume. The only good thing was that it was out of her face, and wouldn't obscure her vision, not that it's ever hindered her. There were a numerous amount of background noises filling her ears, but the loudest thing had to be her heartbeat. She wasn't scared, just anxious and it was taking her best efforts not to show her discomfort around her younger brother. There was music playing in the background to try and drown out anything other then their group of six here in the hub, the familiar rhythm and song distracting her long enough to remember the name. Drift Away. A song that seemed almost too accurate in this moment.  
She and her family were all crowded around the table in the Hub of their ship, the most central room on the Jupiter 2. To her left was her sister Judy, a young woman with long curly hair, she was tall and fit. Big brown eyes that displayed many emotions, and full lips. To her right was the second youngest, a young girl with pale skin and soft red-ish orange hair that was usually kept in two french braids. Penny, who was tall just like the most of her family, the young woman being the odd one out and rather short. Beside her sister was her younger brother, Will, an eleven year old with the universe in his brown eyes, soft pink lips, and short dirty blonde hair similar to her fathers. He was relatively tall for his age, and had the biggest heart she'd ever seen, a brilliant head on his shoulders. Beside him her mother, a brilliant scientist; Maureen. She was a woman with science practically pouring out of every pore, able to tell temperatures and fluxes in environment just by observing. She had pale blue green eyes similar to Penny's, and darker red-ish brown hair. Then last was her father, John, who was sitting between her mother and Judy. He had a very small bit of facial hair, and short dirty blonde hair like Will did, he was tall and built like the Marine he was, or is. All of them were dressed in their dark blue and orange space suites, to help provide oxygen, just in case all this goes bad.

" Ironic indeed." She muttered in a whisper to herself no own really listening to her.

" Three, three, three." Her father's voice was calm and somewhat stressed as he passed out cards to everyone, in attempt to play goldfish with everyone, keep their minds off of what's happening, " Three, three, three."

Cards floated over to each person slowly, to ensure that the extended owner of the card wouldn't lose it. Carefully she reached out to snatch her card up before if floated past her, Penny quickly snatching hers right up. Through her peripherals the young woman could see her sister Judy wearing a rather neutral expression, showing her distaste for what was happening. Everyone except the youngest, Will, seemed to be putting on their best faces to mask their concerns. Will seemed to be the only one really showing his nervousness, eyebrows furrowed rather anxiously.  
Hard might not of been the right word for it all, but all she could think about were the events leading up to this moment. All the events she tried to block from her mind, not so much for herself, but for the others.

: Day after day, I'm more confused~: The radio sang, : Yet, I look for the light. Through the pouring rain~:

She slowly found herself paying more attention to the lyrics, taking in the sweet sounds playing in the background as she took a slow breath. She wouldn't necessarily say she was scared, but she wasn't comfortable either. Being strapped down so she wouldn't float off, playing a game of goldfish of all things to take her mind off the present. She wasn't blind to what was or will happen, and for some reason sitting back and just letting things play out were the only options for her. An almost helpless feeling digging into her core despite knowing that being over dramatic and too over bearing would only make matters so much worse. In moments like these she was happy she knew how to keep her calm, or at least keep a straight face.

" Four, four, four." Her father continued the sound of the ship creaking all around them, " Four, four, four. Five, five five."

: Now I'm feelin' the strain, ain't it a shame~: The radio continued.

" Five, five, five." Another card came to her hand and if she was truly being honest, this was the last thing she wanted to do.

Being in the Hub and not at the control panel for flying or at least keeping in check with the ship, was rather bothersome to her. Machines were her expertise, and not being able to try and ensure her family would be safe was a scary thought. Something deep inside was calling for her to manually take control of the ship, but she pushed it aside as the stress getting to her. Everyone was trained for this, trained for if the Jupiters were to disconnect from the Resolute. She was just uneasy and forced herself to focus on the cards in her hands. Four of hearts, two of spades, three of spades, six of cloves, ten of hearts, eight of diamonds.

" Okay. Everyone remember the rules?" Her father's calm voice asked as he finally finished passing out all the cars, tying up the deck using a hair tie, so the cards wouldn't scatter.

She was half tempted to let out a witty remark asking how anybody could forget, or that they played it enough. However she held her tongue and opted to remain silent, not wanting to pick at the tension already in the room.

" Are you sure this is the best idea?" Her mothers voice asked looking over at John.

That seemed to be the biggest question on her mind as well, was this really the smartest decision? There was a lot happening and here they were playing GoldFish of all things.

" What else are we gonna' to do?" He let out a sigh first before responding.

There was a lot to do, but in a way she knew he was right. There was no way to dig into what other things they should be focusing on without scaring the kids. If the kids started panicking now then she had no doubts in her mind that it would only make matters worse.

: I wanna' get lost in your rock and roll! And drift away~!: The radio sang.

Maureen let his response sit for a moment before deciding to just go with it, looking at the cards in her hand.

" Okay, have you got any eights?" Her mother asked looking over to John.

So she's got an eight, she thought to herself. Might as well try to pay attention.

" Uh..." John mumbled looking down at his hand before looking back to her, " Go Fish."

Creaking followed after as Maureen carefully slid a card into her hand. Will was too busy looking around the ship listening to the noises that continued for a moment.

" Hey, it's your turn." John called out to Will gently.

: Beginning to think that I'm wastin' time~:

Very ironic indeed, she couldn't help thinking again as she listened to the music. It was almost too forced how relaxed everyone was, especially with how much was going on around them. It felt odd to her, especially because of the awkward silence that filled the space between them. Family games whether it be a card or board game were supposed to be warmer, more talkative. Hold a pleasant conversation with everyone, this one didn't however.

: I don't understand the things I do~:

" Um..." Will looked down at his hand, before looking to John, " Do you have any threes?"

" Go Fish." John responded while Maureen passed the deck of cards over to Will, so he could grab another card.

: World outside look so unkind~:

" Okay, do you have any-" Penny began.

" The Resolute made 23 routine trips, so what happened to ours?" Judy asked cutting off Penny.

At least someone was questioning it, instead of just going with what was told. It was hard for her to bite her tongue and not ask questions, not because she was worried about offending anyone, but because she didn't want to scare the kids.

" Just because all the previous trips are successful, doesn't mean all the ones to come will be as well." She found herself responding almost instantly regretting her words, it made it sound like she thought something horrible was going to happen to them, " I'm sure it'll be okay though."

While what she said was vague to what she was hinting at, it was open enough. She didn't want to put in too much speculation to what was happening, it was honestly open thinking. Everyone knew the risks with crossing through space like they were, there was always a risk no matter how successful any previous trip was. Variables are always changing and the only thing they or anyone could do was adapt and work around the issues.

" If it were, we wouldn't be landing on some unknown planet." Judy commented rather rudely earning an eye roll from her older sister.

" There's no use in speculating." Maureen explained to her daughter as the computer started beeping from the control room.

" Completing de-orbit burn." The computer chimed in in a female voice, causing nearly everyone to look at their arm scanners.

" Helmets on." John told everyone as he began reaching for his helmet.

Without a word she leaned down to grab at her boisterous helmet, grabbing the large plexi-glass dome before lifting it over her head. Another one of the things she didn't really like, but it was better then possibly suffocating.

: I wanna get lost in your rock and roll. And drift away~: The radio sang.

" Begin entry phase in 30 seconds." The computer chimed in again.

Everyone was doing what she was, slipping their helmets on before flipping the button on the center part of the suite to activate the air locking system. It helped to secure the helmet in place and begin regular air flow. Once everyone had their helmets on Penny reached for her cards that she'd set down and began again.

" Okay. Um, it's still my turn." Penny announced to everyone, before looking directly at Will whose helmet was very bluntly displaying the card he had on top of his hand, " Do you have any nines?"

" Serious, Penny?" Judy asked looking over at her sister with a slightly incredulous look on her face, not approving of the cheating.

" What?" Penny asked innocently acting like she wasn't cheating at all.

" Did you see my hand?" Will sighed a bit annoyed causing a small smile to stretch across her face, amused with how Will hadn't noticed yet.

" You count cards." Penny pointed out like it wasn't a big deal.

" I don't know why everyone doesn't." Will exclaimed back waving his hand like it was the best way to play a card game.

" Okay, can I have my nine, please?" Penny asked holding her hand out to him.

With a bit of a huff Will pulled the card from his clipped hand of cards and tossed it in Penny's direction, but not directly to her. Penny fighting off an eye roll as she reached for it, only for gravity to come back. Everyone's arms seemed to slam on the table, and everyone shook in their seats as alarms started blaring. The music turned off almost immediately and everyone was looking around with different expressions.

" Music off." The computer exclaimed, " Atmospheric disturbance detected."

It was almost as cliché as a horror movie, and she couldn't stop the worry that seemed to course through her body. Sure touch down on an unknown planet would have it's different landings, but the computers should automatically be recalibrating to the proper settings to match what it needs.

" Deep breaths." John told everyone in the calmest voice he could, " Remember your training."

" The computer will land us just fine." Maureen explained looking over to Will who looked the most scared, " That's what it's for."

" Deep breaths." John repeated earning a collection of deep inhales.

Within seconds the whole ship shook and she could almost feel it spinning out of control, the feminine voice of the computer only confirming her suspicions. There was a lot more going on then they were told, or at least more then what should be proper.

" Landing trajectory off course." The computer continued as everything shook and all she could do was look up to the windows above them.

She could see the planet they were supposed to land on, the flames that engulfed the ship from soaring through it's atmosphere, the intense spinning that seemed to pull at her stomach. She could hear Will's breathing picking up, his voice coming out in very held back whimpers. She wanted nothing more then to hold him and tell him it would be okay, but she was too far.

" Mom!" Will called out to Maureen scared.

" Take my hand." Maureen held out her hand to hi the best she could arm shaking with each rumble of turbulence, the comms a mash of heavy breathing, " It's okay. Hold on to me!"

It was like a chain reaction and soon Penny was reaching for Will's other hand and her sister's. Penny's eyes met her own deep blue green ones, in a silent plea for the older to take her hand. The young woman didn't ignore the request, shooting the best soothing look she could to her second younger sister in hopes of giving her a bit more confidence. Likewise she held her other hand out to Judy, in the event that she wanted it.

" Warning. Entry angle exceeding parameters. Correcting." The computer continued as the turbulence got harsher and the weight on her chest seemed to dig in, " 4,000 feet."

" It's okay." John grunted against the pressure being put on all of them.

Maureen let out some kind of noise and it took a lot for her eldest daughter not to speak. She wanted to tell everyone something similar, offer kind words to Will. The lights cut off dousing everyone in a red light and she watched Maureen reach for John's hand.

" 3,000 feet. Entry angle exceeding parameters."

John didn't argue and grabbed onto Maureen's hand before offering his other to Judy as well.

" Take my hand." He told her a little gruffly from the pressure, breathing rather heavily.

" 2,000 feet."

Judy's eyes shifted over to John's, staring at his hand for a moment. She was trying her best to keep her calm and stay focused, hands at her sides and holding the chair.

" 1,000 feet. Brace for impact. Brace for impact. Brace for impact."

Everything happened so fast, all the collective shouts and groans. Everything flying from the shelves and souring through the air. She could hear the ship smacking against whatever surface the planet had to meet them. She herself let out a sharp shout as her seatbelt harness dug into her suit in the most uncomfortable way, the wind being knocked right out of her. The feeling of something smacking into the glass of her helmet knocking her own head against it. She could faintly hear Maureen letting out a scream, but couldn't bring herself to focus on it. Electrical sparks filled the dark room and the alarm wouldn't stop, everyone was breathing heavy. Just as fast as it all came it all stopped and she herself was trying to catch her breath, hands clutching her harness as all the lights went out. The only lights coming from the ones on the sides of each person's helmet.

" Sound off." John ordered gently.

" Judy accounted for." Judy was the first to respond her eyes flying to each person at the table.

" Dakota accounted for." Dakota let out with a huff as she managed to somewhat get ahold of her heavy breathing.

" Penny accounted for." Penny followed looking at her sister.

The comms fell silent as everyone looked to Will waiting for him to respond, the only thing coming through his comms were his heavy panting. His eyes were wide and he seemed almost lost in the moment, still and pale as a ghost.

" Hey, you okay?" Dakota asked gently trying to get Will's attention to hopefully snap him out of his shock.

" Will? Will? Are you alright?" Maureen's head snapped to her son at Dakota's gentle voice in the comms, fingers already working at her harness.

Maureen and Dakota's voice seemed to do the trick and Will's eyes snapped to Maureen.

" Accounted for." He replied.

The ship shook violently causing everyone to grab what they could to keep steady, Dakota gritting her teeth a little.

" Landing surface unstable." The computer told them.

" Let's evacuate." John exclaimed almost immediately.

Everyone practically jumped at the orders, not wanting to waste a second. Judy being the first to shoot off what needed to be done. All the standard procedure that was supposed to save their lives.

" Supply cabinet."

" Already on it." Penny replied as both girls got up, Dakota soon following.

Her slim fingers gripping the latch to the harness and releasing herself, John and Maureen's voice catching her attention.

" Maureen?" John asked.

" It's my leg." She explained and only then did Dakota notice the large supply box pressed tightly against the table.

" Mom?" Judy asked stopping while Dakota put herself to use and started making her way around the table.

" It's fine. It's just stuck." Maureen tried to assure her daughter and remain calm herself.

" You and Will go help Penny, grab whatever we need. Dad and I will help Mom." Dakota ordered softly as she came to stand in front of the only surface of the box she could.

" It'll be okay, go." John urged Judy.

Without another word Judy went to Will's side and pulled him up, ordering him to follow her. While they did that Dakota leaned in the best she could to examine Maureen's leg, not wanting to just yank the box off and make it worse. Sadly though there was no other way to get around this, they were working with a very small window of time. They would have to take their chances and wait until they were on the surface to treat Maureen.

" Damn it." John grunted, " Help me-"

" I know already." Dakota shushed him and grabbed the only handle she could.

With a grunt both of them started pulling and pushing, Dakota doing her best to pull most of the weight. She could hear Judy and Will speaking over comms, but ignored them as John and her gave another pull. The box was ridiculously heavy and sadly it wasn't moving very far.

" That'll have to do, can you walk?" Dakota asked quickly looking at Maureen, feeling like she asked a dumb question.

However the question was mores so to judge just how bad her leg truly was. There was no doubt in Dakota's mind that they would have to help Maureen off the ship and that there was no way she was going to be able to climb. Too risky.

" Not well." Maureen responded as she finished unlatching her harness and attempted to stand.

John was quick to get to her side and help her out of her seat, the woman's face contorting in pain. That wasn't a good sign at all. With one last pull Dakota yanked the box so all three of them could fit, quickly moving to her mother's free side. The woman's pain tolerance was amazing as they hurried to the door, despite the grim status of Maureen's leg. With as heavy as that box was, it was almost garmented to be broken, Dakota was almost sure of it.

" Quick, to the top hatch." John ordered as they reached the door, Penny, Judy, and Will all nearly running into them with packs on their bags and in their hands, " Come on."

As fast as they could they made their way for the hatch of the ship, Dakota supporting what weight she could for Maureen. Double checking to make sure Dakota had her, John was first to scale the ladder. Dakota could hear him grunting as he released the hatch and attempted to push the small door open for them, grunting at the effort it took. As soon as the hatch had opened, something that looked similar to snow began to rain down from the top. Dakota having to regain her balance as Maureen leaned forward to examine the small bits that floated down.

" It's jammed!" John grunted smacking the hatch, " Will, come on up."

" Okay." Will responded.

Will set down his pack and grabbed onto the ladder as the computer started warning them about the stability. Everyone silently urging for Will to hurry up, worried about the ship. When Will's feet disappeared from view, John held his hand out for the next person.

" Judy. Come on." He called to her.

Judy moved quick in climbing up even with her pack, crawling up the ladder beside John. Instead of her feet disappearing like Will's did however, instead Dakota could hear her unsettled tone.

" I don't fit." Judy exclaimed the feeling of Maureen's fingers tightening around Dakota's shoulders.

" We'll have to go around." John explained.

" Don't go anywhere. We'll come around." Judy exclaimed to Will gently before she started climbing down.

John hadn't moved however, instead he reached his hand out and waved.

" Dakota, come up here and try to fit." He called for her waving her closer.

" What about Mom?" She asked glancing at her mother's leg.

" I'll be alright." Maureen assured her daughter before reaching a hand out to her youngest daughter to have a hand.

Dakota gave a nod as she passed Maureen over to Penny, and waited the short seconds for Judy to take her place and grabbed at the pack on the floor, before scaling the ladder herself. She squeezed up beside John watching as he attempted to pull the hatch open just a smidge more. The hole was small, but one lucky thing about Dakota was that she happened to be small herself. Looking up she could see Will's concerned face and without hesitation she pushed the pack she grabbed up through the hole, holding it out to him. Will was quick to grab the pack pulling it out of Dakota's way and allowed her to attempt to crawl through. Shoving her helmet through was probably the hardest part, then getting the rest wasn't too bad until she got her hips stuck. The belts that clung to her hips and legs hindered her moving and she had to wiggle her self the best she could without kicking John who quickly started climbing down to avoid her legs.

" Oh jeez, this is tight." She complained hands slipping a bit on the snow as she tried to squeeze her hips through the hole.

" Come on kid, you got it." John urged her from below.

" You can do it." Will encouraged her as the ladder shook from John descending.

With a huff she wiggled the best she could and pulled herself through the hole, nearly doubling over when she popped out. Will's small hands grabbed at her arm and pulled on her to get her a bit further from the hole in fears of her falling back through, Dakota helping to push herself with her legs.

" Phew, thanks." She smiled at him as she rolled in the snow, rolling on to her side before she pushed herself up.

Will gave her a soft smile and nod as he turned away from her and looked all around, examining the snow as she pulled herself from the ground. She could practically feel the wind digging into her suit as she stood, snow and wind whistling all around her. She was half tempted to take her helmet off to get a better look around, her breath somewhat fogging the glass. Not enough to obscure her vision, but just enough to bother her. Her eyes wandered to the pack laying next to where she was, and without a second thought she picked it up and slugged it over her shoulder. With a turn she watched as will walked to the edge of the ship and hopped off.

" Careful, we don't know how sturdy the snow is." She told him watching carefully as he started walking further, " And don't wander to far, what if something happens?"

Will didn't respond as he continued walking, nearly crawling up the inline of snow. The snow seemed to hold most of his weight just fine, showing how long it had been sitting there. Not wanting to loose sight of Will she quickly moved to follow him, following his footsteps exact so that she wouldn't sink into any loose snow. His grunts and heavy breathing were the only real responses she had from the ever curious boy, as he wandered up a small incline to examine all around them and the ship. Quick as ever she followed him up stumbling a bit when the snow would give a little under her weight. As soon as her foot sunk in she grabbed at what she could to stop her sinking, letting out a sigh of relief when she didn't go any further. It was almost just like earth's snow, which was somewhat amazing.

" Hey, what did I just say.." Her words fell short as she looked at the sight all around her.

It was almost like a winter wonderland, absolutely stunning and beautiful. Her words caught on her tongue as she spun a bit in her spot to look at all she could, amazed at what she was seeing.

" Wow." Will commented beside her staring just as much as she was.

Dakota opened her mouth to respond, only to be cut off at the sound of rumbling filling the air. Both of their heads snapped up to watch as more Jupiters filled the air, all rocketing through the sky in different directions. They were all most likely going to crash as well, and Dakota could feel her heart clench at the thought.

" Come on, let's get back to the others. They'll need help." Dakota told Will gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

" Right."

Both of them turned on their heels and made their way into the sort of trench the Jupiter 2 made when it crashed. Dakota making sure to keep a firm grasp on her little brother's shoulder to make sure he wouldn't get hurt, as they descended to meet up with the others. When they got down into the trench, Judy and Penny were in the lead with a large bag in each hand. Both of the girls were a relatively safe distance from the Jupiter, and Judy was quick to look up at them.

" Are those other Jupiters?" Judy asked as she and Penny glanced up into the sky.

" At least eight." Will exclaimed coming to stop beside Judy.

Dakota could of sworn it was more like nine, but she wasn't all that sure. While she watched she wasn't all that focused on watching the other ships go down. She had enough to worry about and over stressing herself wasn't going to help.

" We're not the only ones that made it." Judy nodded.

" Made it where?" Penny asked looking at her three siblings.

" Doesn't matter, not now at least." Dakota responded, " We can figure that out after we set up."

All of their attention turned to Maureen and John ho were coming out of the ship and over to them. Maureen's limp was now more pronounced and obvious as she hobbled over with John's help.

" Here, sit down." John exclaimed as he dropped a bag on the floor, before turning Maureen over so that she could sit on the bag.

Maureen sat down as all of the children including Dakota were quick to crowd around in thier worry.

" Lucky I just happened to be here." John commented.

" Lucky thing." Maureen commented back.

Their words were quick to die out though as creaking filled the air, followed by cracking in the ice. Everyone practically spun to watch the ship as it once more started moving, water flowing into the open door.

" No, no, no." John hissed out watching.

That was all any of them could do, all watch helplessly as the ship sank further and further into the water that was created from the heat radiating off the ship. Dakota could feel irritation bleeding into her from the stress just watching brought. She was just thankful that everyone was out in time, before the whole ship sank.

" Damn." She commented wishing she could run her fingers through her hair.

Everyone seemed to sit back within the coming minutes, all unsure of what to do in the moment. Judy was the first to really focus on a task, quick to kneel beside her mother and assess her leg. Meanwhile Dakota was busy assessing the area around her and digging into the packs beside her mother to look for whatever she would need. She already knew that her mother's leg wasn't in the healthiest conditions so the likely hood of getting anywhere were slim. They would have to either camp out here or manage something, however thier suites only offered six hours of oxygen and before then she had to make sure to test the air.

" I'm gonna' take a look, okay, Mom?" Judy asked as she knealed beside her mother.

" Based on the box that hit it, it's likely to be broken." Dakota explained from beside her mother, her mother's eyes wondering over her oldest daughter's helmet.

Maureen gave a small hum in approval to Judy, allowing her to assess her leg. Almost immediately Maureen let out a sharp pained gasp, flinching away from her second oldest's touch. Dakota stopped what she was doing to watch the two of them worry beading the back of her mind and somewhat confirming her earlier thoughts.

" It's broken." Judy comfirmed looking ot her mother.

" Well, that's too bad." Maureen held a rather calm response to it, despite her worries.

Dakota wanted to give the woman an award for being able to stay so calm, despite the high amounts of concern and tension in the air. Sure everyone was trained to be able to handle all of this, but training and the real thing were very different.

" Hey, you took the time to grab that?" Judy's voice filled the air as Maureen tried to focus on something else, " Who were you planning to call?"

" I grabbed a pack." Penny retorted, " I did what I was supposed to do."

" Girl, there's no point in starting an arguement." Dakota tried to cut them off, Maureen and her having similar thoughs as Maureen butted in as well, " Kids, it could be worse."

" How?" Dakota could almost hear Penny rolling her eyes.

Much to her own curiosity Dakota stopped what she was doing to look at Maureen as well, watching as her mother put on a smile and reached up for her helmet latch.

" Mom, no!" Judy ordered quickly.

" Wait!" Dakota called reaching out to grab her mom's arms to stop her, but it was too late.

Maureen was already in the process of taking off her helmet.

" Hey, hey, hey what are you doing? We haven't tested the atmosphere." John was quick to stop what he was doing.

" You both already did. Look." Maureen gave a smile and reached for her daughter's helmet, grabbing it and running a hand over the cracked glass, Dakota's hands reaching for the cracks as well.

Maureen removed her hands and reached over to John's leg pulling at the ripped fabric.

" If the air was toxic, you'd both be dead by now." Maureen explained.

Everyone took Maureen's deep and refreshed breath of air as a sign to take their helmets off. Dakota being the first to actually get it off and bring it to look over the top, the whole top of her helmet had large feather like cracks in it. It was a wonder nobody noticed before, but hell even she wasn't able to see them. None the less though as soon as she took off the helmet she let out a large breath of air, the icy temperature cooling the back of her throat a bit as she inhaled. The air was crisp and clean, cold and overall refreshing. A smile stretched across her lips as she pulled the hood part of her suite off her head, sending her wild red locks all over the place, the wind helping to further tangle it as it shifted through her hair. There was always something calming about having her hair down to flutter about her, it was extremely wavy and it was like a cosmetic comfort to her.

" Not a bad consolation prize." Maureen commented, " First fresh air in months."

" Wish it was warmer." Dakota smiled back as she turned her attention back to the other bags.

" That's what the jackets are for." John mused a bit beside her as he pulled up a hand full of jackets all wadded together.

Nearly all the kids crowded around them, Dakota taking the jackets to help hand them out to her three younger siblings, before she handed one to Maureen. She and John were the last to grab jackets, Dakota mumbling a bit to herself at the temperature and how it would take a moment for the jacket to warm up. She was half tempted to put her suites hood back on, but the feeling of her fiery hair finally being free felt nice. She would just have to deal with the fur lined hood of her white winter jacket.

 

________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! Uh... so I have to say something before I say anything else. This was a bit harder then I imagined, not because it was hard to put a character into the mix, but because of how slow all of this technically is. Like it opens so vaguely and so forcefully calm? That it was hard to just outright say why whatever was happening was happening. Mainly because I did want to try and go with the flow of what was happening on the show, I didn't want to jump ahead because of how the spoilers or plot was revealed. But yeah, this was a tad harder to write lol, hopefully I didn't make it too boring. There was a lot of talking and for some reason it was a little hard to set the tone without fully dipping into the situation.  
> Honestly though, there was only like two ways to go with this and because of the lack of Lost In Space fanfictions, I didn't want to kill it with some crazy character to add dramaXD Anywhooo~  
> Dakota definitely has a bigger roll then she seems to in all of this, and I had some great twists I wanted to add to the story. None the less I hope you enjoyed the first part of Episode One, I might change the title depending on how many parts it takes to write the whole first episode, but yeah! Other then all of that I didn't really have much to sayXD  
> On the other hand most of these chapters won't have pictures and as far as mistakes go, feel free to tell me. I know I missed some lol, so yeah, just tell me. I'll do my best to fix themXD
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you think of the chapter and I'll catch you all in the next one! Peace out everybody!XDD


	3. Episode One 2-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things make a turn for the worse.
> 
> Follows the scenes where Judy get's trapped in the ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapter summaries are so short, I'm only making them like that because I'm unsure of how much to put into it. The first episode was extremely vague on what was happening outside of the moment, at least in my opinion. We were all thrown into a very wrenching situation and there were a lot of feels in the airXD So I'm trying to keep it relatively vague.

Episode One 2-4  
Impact

Everyone seemed to take a moment to sit around and gather themselves after they took off thier helmets and got thier jackets on. It wasn't much help against the cold, but it was enough to keep everyone from shivering. Dakota however was on the recieving end of an oncoming headache, and to take her midn off of it, decided to keep herself busy. Forcing her mind on other topics and going ahead with preparing what they would need for a temporary camp, even goiong far enough to get out one of the laptops so that Maureen could use it. Running a hand through her hair she pushed aside one of the bags once she finished with it and dug into another finding one of the item's she'd been looking for. Grabbing the familiar handle she quickly pulled out a familiar orange case, already knowing what was inside of it.

" Penny, go and shoot off a flare, see if we can get a response from anyone who might be within the area." Dakota called out to her sister as she set the orange box next to herself, before grabbing at the latches.

" Why do I gotta' do it?" Penny asked a bit lazily.

" Cause you're on your cellphone." Dakota shot back with an eye roll as she opened the orange box completely.

Inside was a single orange flare gun and exactly three flares, which was a bit worrisome. They were limited on how many they had and that meant they would have to use them sparingly. Protocol demanded they use at least one as soon as able though, to check for any responses in the immediate area or in hopes of responses from anything listening to comms.

" Fine." Penny grumbled out as she shoved her phone in her pocket, closing the distance between the two of them.

Dakota grabbed the flare gun and a flare before loading the gun and handing it over. Penny took the gun with ease and looked over it as she turned, she'd never really had to use one before, but it's not like it was hard. She would just have to find a good point and fire it off into the air.  
While Penny left to take care of Dakota got to work on setting up a temporary camp so that Maureen didn't have to sit out in the snow. Maureen was definitely the smartest of the six when it came to things like climate and location. Sure Dakota was computer smart and easily remembered what she saw, but she didn't trust herself with the calculations like Maureen. The woman nearly always had pin-point accuracy with her numbers and nearly everything that had to do with science. Hell just thinking of working out all the calculations around her in regards to time and temperature, even climate and rotations was enough to kick her head into a whole new headache. It definitely wasn't helping the one that was already going, she was half tempted to sit down and give herself a moment, but she didn't want to stop until she had nothing left to do. Until all of them were truely safe, every second counted.  
While John set about doing whatever he was doing, Dakota dug out the tent that was in one of the packs. It wasn't large and would likely only fit two people at the most, but it was a start. She could work on getting other tents out when it was clear that they were staying here for the night. The only issue with staying however was the dropping temperature, the wind was already frigid enough to the point of shivering, any lower and they would freeze to death. To top it off going somewhere wasn't much of an option with Maureen's leg.

" Okay. Let's figure out where we are." Maureen mumbled rather quietly from beside Will and Judy.

" We evacuated the Resolute halfway between home and the colony-" Will began explaining.

" Just call it Earth." Maureen told him cutting him off, " It's not your home anymore."

Dakota almost wanted to butt into the conversation while she finished building the small tent she'd gotten to setting up, but she held her tongue. She knew Maureen didn't mean it harshly, but to an eleven year old, that would of come out a lot harsher. Earth would always be home, even if they were never to return.

" Earth and the colony." Will corrected.

" This planet is unlike any we have ever mapped." Maureen commented looking around in slight amazement, ignoring the computer in her lap, " Wherever we are, I... It's like a Goldilocks planet. Earth-like atmosphere, air-pressure, gravity. Clearly no lack of water. It's... The odds of that happening are... It's like winning the lottery."

Penny was making her way down a slope off to Dakota's right, catching the girls attention briefly.

" I wouldn't deem it that just yet, we don't know inhabits the planet yet. For all we know we could of landed on a planet with giant worms or something." Dakota responded as she set the tent behind Maureen and got to work on helping John with the little machine he was working on.

" The way I'm looking at it. It's more like not dying in a car accident, it's like winning the lottery." John nodded with Dakota, " Until you remember you were in a car accident."

" We're lost." Will stated to Penny as Judy stood up.

" No kidding." Penny muttered back as she sat down not far from Maureen, Will moving to sit beside her, " I can't raise any of the other Jupiters."

Will grunts as he sits down catching everyone's attention.

" The Resolute will send a rescue party, right?" He asks.

" I'm sure they'll follow emergency protocol." Maureen nodded looking back to her computer.

" Hey, where does it hurt?" Judy asked quickly coming to Will's side while Dakota dug into another pack.

" All across here." Will explained moving his arm across his chest.

" It's from the crash harness. It's normal." John explained to them, Dakota shooting a look over to John.

She knew stress was high, but he didn't have to dismiss Will's pain so nonchalantly.

" To you, maybe. Not to him." Judy retorted sending a glare in John's direction, her tone somewhat spiteful.

" He didn't mean anything by it." Penny attempted to defend John.

" Yeah, maybe he just forgot we're not under his command." Judy responded back just as spiteful, her voice going soft as she addressed Will, " It's okay."

" You're all right. Inhale." Penny told him rolling over to face him better, mimicking her words.

Will copied her breathing even as she told him to hold his breath, before letting out when she gave the okay. They did that a few more times until once more everyone's attention was grabbed. Dakota turned around to face the way the ship had come from, looking up to the drops of the mountains to see flames of some sort bursting from the top.

" Is that another crashed ship?" Penny asked looking to Maureen.

" You're disappointing me." Maureen smiled, " Look at the color."

" It's bright white..." Penny explained.

" If it was rocket fuel, it would be reddish." Will explained to his sister.

" Right." Maureen nodded, " Okay, hint. It's not a chemistry question, it's a geology question."

The question seemed to stump Penny a bit and Dakota fought off a smile, Dakota's mind reeling in all the information she seemed to have stored in her mind. It was a natural reaction happening up there from the change and disturbance in the atmosphere. While the kids seemed distracted John took his chances to talk with Maureen about what was happening.

" Once that water freezes the Jupiter's gonna be locked 50 feet under solid ice." John explained to Maureen getting a nod of acknowledgement, " How long do we have?"

" A while." Maureen answered as Dakota stopped what she was doing to join them.

This conversation was definitely important because with as cold as she felt now, she couldn't imagine how cold it was going to be in a few hours. Based on that alone, she knew that it was going to be a harsh night if they didn't get moving or think of something to keep warm. There was only so much these suites could do, and they were running on low charges.

" How long's 'a while'?" He asked.

" It depends." She explained, " On hull thermodynamics, water salinity, how much displacement there is... It's complicated. Does it matter?"

Dakota had done her own calculation and grimly thought about how building a temporary igloo, or shielding everyone with the digging a hole trick wouldn't work. The ground was too unstable to be digging especially with all that had happened prior with the Jupiter 2, then next was the whole of not having enough tents. Sure they could probably fit into two or three tents, but that was kind of pushing the space and there was no way to determine just how stable to ground was. It was holding them now, but who knows if it would within a few hours.

" I would imagine, we're kind of stuck here." Dakota commented at the same time John responded with, " You tell me. I know you've already done the calculations."

Maureen glanced over to the kids and then to Dakota who was standing beside John, looking uncomfortable as she licked her lips.

" We should talk about this privately." She told them earning the other three's attention.

" Not much privacy with how close we're all sitting." Dakota remarked softly running her fingers through her hair.

" Yeah, mind letting us in on this?" Penny asked looking between the three adults.

Maureen let out a sigh and attempted to put some of her loose hair back and out of her face, looking down at her hands.

" In six hours, the sun's gonna' go down, and indications are, it will drop to 60 degrees below zero, at which point, our power cells will die-" Maurneen explain.

" And so will we." Penny commented.

" We can't go anywhere because of your leg." Judy added ruling out any thoughts drifting towards travel.

" And we can't dig and make ourselves a shelter." Dakota informed them, " We would be risking a cave in or even the ground giving in on us."

" I'm still figuring it out." Maureen tried to explain.

" What if you can't?" Will asked worried.

" Then you leave me here." Maureen told them like it was obvious, " You descend the glacier and it'll be warmer down there."

Immediately there were a chorus of 'no's ' from everyone, all telling Maureen to stop. Even though Dakota had joined in on the disagreement, her mind was rattling off different options to her. None of which were very welcoming, the only one that really stood out with trying to keep everyone together was probably the most dangerous. Some would have to go back down to the ship and only two people fit in the fastest way.

" There's another way." John and Dakota said at the same time.

Dakota let John take the stage and continue.

" We go back down, get one of the big ion lithium to recharge the suits." John explained.

" Not with that tear in your suit." Maureen denied catching the look that was twisting on Dakota's face, "And you can't go either, your helmet will burst under the pressure. The airlock's too far, you'll be dead in minutes."

John went silent as Maureen continued speaking to Dakota, whose face slowly progressed into an annoyed pout. Not at Maureen, but at the situation at hand, his mind going over what details he could think of. If he couldn't make it and Dakota wasn't going anywhere, he would have to think of something quicker. They were running out of daylight and the sooner he thought of something the better; there was no way he was leaving Maureen behind.

" I could use Will's." Dakota responded quickly, " It should fit."

" I don't think it will." Maureen told her rather grimly reaching forwards to grab at Dakota's suit to pull it closer.

Dakota's eyes followed the woman's looking at the broken latch to the seal of her suite, it was the piece that basically suctioned her helmet on. It was bend sideways, and it definitely wasn't some easy fix. It was a show of the helmet getting yanked at, likely caused by whatever had smacked into her head. None the less there was no way Will's helmet would stick to her suite if her seal was broken. She would drown in minutes if she was lucky, a scowl slowly etching itself on her face. How come she didn't notice before?

" I noticed after you pulled your helmet off." Maureen explained, " Doesn't help that you have the only suite meant for harsher conditions."

Dakota nearly forgot about that fact, her suit was different anyways. Mainly because of her roles on the Resolute, she was often on the outside of the ship handling maintenance and that required more then six hours of work; one of her small duties. It was such a small fact in itself that it often slipped her mind, another thing to annoy her. Why wasn't she remembering things properly, she was supposed to have some version of photographic memory, it wasn't superb, but it was damn good. Why wasn't she remembering all this stuff? Maybe she hit her head harder then she thought, usually she wouldn't be forgetting stuff like this or even taking so long to think of solutions.

" The broken top hatch." John suddenly said, looking at Maureen and Dakota before he looked over to Will, " It's closer."

Dakota almost asked him to repeat himself, but it wasn't necessary. She knew exactly what he was implying and already she was disagreeing with it. All three pairs of eyes shot to will and Dakota opened her mouth to protest, there was no way Will was going down there!

" It'll only be a quick trip in and out." John tried to say, " It's the only way."

" No./ No way." Maureen and Dakota quickly let out.

Hell she would take her chances switching suites with someone else if she had too. It wasn't that she doubted Will, it was that she didn't want to risk him when he was clearly going to be terrified. Will was good at putting on a brave face, but between the two of them, she'd rather be the one to go down.

" He's the only other one who'll fit." John continued.

" No. Absolutely not." Maureen shook her head.

" He did the same training, passed the same tests." John told her calmly.

Logically yes Will should be trained for situations similar, but that wasn't the real thing. Hell that's like learning how to drive without ever touching a car, just going right off the book. That's not even thinking on the stress it's going to be putting on him, they were all trained to keep a leveled head during stressful situations, but that didn't mean it would be easy. Will hasn't had to deal with that kind of real stress before, not like this. Not with the weight of his family literally sitting on his back.

" You can't train for this." Maureen denied shaking her head.

" Actually, you can. And he did." John replied walking over to Will, " Will, come with me."

" John?" Maureen called to him as John pulled while up off his feet.

" Come on." John tried to sound more reassuring and not like he was about to send his son into a freezing pool of water.

" John!" Maureen called to him.

Nobody seemed to move as John pulled Will a few steps away from everyone, before kneeling down to Will's height. Already Dakota could make out the uncertain and almost scared look beginning to grow on Will's face. The pressure of everyone survival already starting to bare down on him.

" Okay. You gotta' listen to me." John started his hands resting on Will's forearms gently as he glanced over to everyone, " All you have to do is go back in the same way you came out. Supply room's right there. It's easy. Okay? Take your jacket off."

John didn't even give Will the chance to speak or anything as he grabbed the top of the jacket and started pulling it down, eliciting a cold shudder from Will. Dakota's eyes turned to Penny silently pleading for the young girl to turn her head and face her. Penny was the closest one to her size, she would just have to trade suites with her. Instead of Penny meeting her gaze though, it was Judy.

" Trade?" Dakota mouthed off to her a bit quiet pointing to her suite.

Judy just shook her head and started removing her jacket, earning a concerned look from Dakota. What was- Oh. Her confusion was quickly cleared when Judy grabbed the parts of her suit that she'd detached to put her jacket on. Grabbing the bit that connected her helmet correctly and grabbing the flexi-glass, then proceeded to dart behind the tent. An inner conflict arose in Dakota as she knew what was going to play out, she knew what Judy was planning. She didn't know whether to let her go through with it or take her place, Judy's suite was too small for Dakota and if she wanted to go before John finished, she would need to get Penny's attention. However it was the look Judy sent Dakota, it was a look that told her it was okay. Dakota wouldn't deny that she didn't want to go down, but she wasn't that selfish.  
Between the two of them it was smarter Dakota stay where she was anyways, she was resourceful and knew medical just as well as Judy did. She had harsher training and that made her more of an asset then Judy did, out of the two of them. While she had high hopes of getting the job done fast, she wasn't as much of a risk to the team. They would definitely need Dakota. It was difficult to think of the obvious risks in a way like that, and Judy almost wanted to be selfish, but she knew that this was on her. She was a faster swimmer and knew to keep a clear head, not saying Dakota couldn't do it, but it was easier this way. Dakota always put everyone before her when it came to the family, and yeah Dakota could switch suites with someone, but that was time they didn't have and Judy felt the need to handle this. Felt confident that she could handle this.

" Okay. Hey, hey, buddy." John called to gain Will's attention, briefly calling over Dakota's, " It's no different from the EVA tank training you did back home. Okay? I'm gonna get the suit."

John stood and went over to the small pile the kids had created with their 'backpack/harness' part of their suites. It was the part that went over the shoulders and attached around their back and chest. That was the piece that was used to create the suction for the helmet and give them the oxygen they needed. John was quick to grab the smallest piece and the smallest helmet.

" Okay, here we go. Let's put this back on." John tried speaking as gently as he could, picking up the chest piece first and moving to put it over Will's head.

Before John could even put Will's head through Judy was running out from behind the tent, and darting past Dakota. The young redhead biting her lip as she watched Judy sprint past her and towards the water, wanting nothing more then to stop her sister. It didn't stop her hand from shooting up, just stopped her words on her tongue. She couldn't doubt Judy.

" I've got this, squirt." Judy called out to Will as she ran.

" Judy!" Maureen shouted.

It was too late though, Judy was already mid jump before anyone could stop her, delving down into the dark waters. Nearly everyone was on their feet and making their way to the edge, Penny wrapping an arm around Will as Dakota glanced over to Maureen. The woman wasn't looking at her, but at the water and the other members of their family. A heavy sense of regret filled Dakota's stomach at the thought of just letting her sister take her place, all she could do was hope Judy would swim fast with a battery.

" Judy, get back up her right now." John ordered into the comms on his wrist, sounding like he was scolding her for the dumbest mistake ever, " You know you won't fit through the top hatch."

Judy let out a deep breath before responding, " Top hatch isn't the only way in, Dad."

Her voice was calm and steady, confident as she progressed; the opposite of Dakota. She was off-put and anxious, it didn't show on her face, but it was there. She knew she wasn't the only one running through the different calculations. Maureen's face was as stoic as ever, Dakota knew better then to assume that was all that was happening though. Both of them were trying to think of ever possible outcome with the time frame.

" The supply room is too far from the aft airlock." John shook his head taking a single step forwards, " It's too risky."

" You take risks for a living, Dad." Judy responded and Dakota could just imagine the young woman rolling her eyes.

" No, I take orders. And I'm giving you one right now." John retorted with another shake of his head looking a bit annoyed.

" I'm already in."

The phrase 'too late to turn back' was more accurate then ever in this moment, and Dakota didn't know whether or not to urge Judy to hurry or not. Behind her she could hear Maureen letting out an almost relieved chuckle, letting her communicator drop to her lap a bit.

" Listen to me. She's gonna' be okay. Okay?" Penny pulled Will to face her, kneeling a bit like how John had glancing over to the water, " She's always okay. It's actually kind of annoying."

A few seconds passed in a tense silence as everyone somewhat huddled, Dakota moving quick to retrieve a thermal blanket. A thin blanket that was honestly just tin foil, so that when Judy got out they would be ready for her. John and the kids stayed where they were beside the ice and Maureen wasn't moving anywhere.

" The bulkhead's jammed. I can't get through." Judy's voice flooded through the communicator.

Jammed? That put things into a whole new perspective, there was no way Judy would have time to swim around everything.

" Okay. Well, that settles it." John was quick to respond, Dakota quickly stuffing the blanket into her coat between her harness and chest, " Get back up here right now."

There was a small pause before Judy let out what seemed like a faint whisper, " I can make it."

" Dammit." John cussed lightly hands moving to his hips as he turned around to pace.

Dakota wouldn't show it, but she was almost to that point as well. If the bulkhead was jammed then there was only two things that Judy could be doing, one being that she was going downstairs into the garage of the ship, or two she was going to try and swim a lap around the ship. Both of which wouldn't give her enough time to haul a masive battery out of a ship. Not with temperatures dropping by the second.

"Honey, I don't know when the water's gonna' freeze." Maureen was next to speak.

" I'm fine." Judy responded.

" Help me." Maureen ordered to Dakota who was closest.

Dakota didn't argue and quickly closed the distance between the two of them, reaching an arm to wrap it under Maureen. Maureen in turned wrapped an arm around Dakota's shoulders, both doing their best to help the other as Maureen attempted to stand. A lot of her weight fell onto Dakota, who didn't mind in the slightest. Maureen quickly shifting in the direction she wanted to go in, forcing Dakota with her. Dakota was more then aware of where Maureen wanted to be and tried to help the best she could to get her over to the water's edge. That way they would all be there to help pull Judy and the battery out of the water.

" Hey, Judy." John called out to her as Maureen practically dropped her weight to the floor, dragging Dakota down with her.

Maureen's fingers were digging into the back of Dakota's jacket and holding her firm.

" Judy, why can't we see you by now?" John asked, " Judy?"

" I took a Chariot battery." Judy suddenly responded.

" You're down in the garage?" John all but demanded, " Get out of there right now."

" Yeah, good idea." She responded.

Dakota's heart dropped to her stomach a the sight before her, almost as soon as Judy had responded the water looked almost frostier. Lightening in a way that could only mean that it was beginning to freeze.

" Judy, hurry up!" Will encouraged her worriedly.

" Faster. Move." John told her.

" Hurry!" Will shouted at the water.

" Come on, Judy." Maureen encouraged.

" You got this." Dakota joined in leaning close to Maureen, " You drop that battery if you have to."

Her words were on everyone's mind, Judy was a lot more important then the battery.

" Drop the battery." John ordered, " Drop the battery!"

It was only a second or two later when they could see Judy's lights shining in the freezing water. Pushing Maureen out of the way as gently as she could, Dakota moved so that she had good footing over the freezing water so that she could grab Judy and pull her out.

" Take my hand." John ordered holding his hand just out of the water with Dakota, not caring who she grabbed, as long as she grabbed one of them.

It was like some cruel joke was played and just as Judy was getting close, the water had finished freezing over. All of them stared in shock at the water, Judy's heavy panting filling the communicators.

" I- I can't move!" Judy was stuttering in fear and panic, " Get me out of here! Get me out! Get me out! Get me out!"

Dakota's heart was in a knot trying to dive off a cliff, the raw panic in Judy's voice heart breaking. Dakota was shaking her head in disbelief at the turn in events, she couldn't believe this was happening. Dakota quickly pulled out the only thing she could think of being useful that she always had on her, her pocket knife, and quickly stepped out onto the ice. Dropping to her knees so that she could start chipping away at the ice. No, no, no! Regret and a bit of self loathing was seeping into her body as she dropped onto the ice and started stabbing her knife into the ice, getting little to no results in damage. Mentally she knew this was definitely not the quickest way to get to Judy, but it was the only thing she could think of at the moment. They were limited on items and had nothing to actually melt the ice with. Maureen had rolled over onto her back and was staring at the sky in her own worry and fear. Maureen's heart was nearly seizing just thinking of what her daughter was stuck in, and it took every bit of strength not to start freaking out or panicing. No her daughter needed her now, more then ever.

" Okay. Okay. Okay, listen." Maureen was the first to speak receiving only Judy's panting, " Control your breathing."

Maureen inhaled and faintly Dakota could hear Judy exhaling with Maureen through the communicator.

" Penny, get the computer." Maureen ordered.

" Okay." Penny was quick to dart over to where Maureen had been sitting previously.

Her hands grabbing at the computer a little shakily as she snatched it up from the box Maureen had been sitting on. Penny quickly turning as soon as she had a decent grip on the item, not wasting any time in getting it to her mother.

" It's gonna' be okay." Maureen told her holding her hand out to take the computer from Penny, " Your suit will keep you warm. And..."

There was a pause as Maureen looked at the screen to examine what information she could.

" You've got at least five hours of oxygen." Maureen continued.

" Okay." Judy responded.

" So just don't talk any more than you have to, okay?" Maureen quickly told her before pulling the communicator away from her face to take in a few deep breaths and groan.

John's lost gaze quickly shot to Maureen in worry, not even bothering to wait for Maureen to speak. He grabbed the computer from her hands and dropped it beside her, turning it to face him. His eyes scanning over everyone's vitals, taking in all the information.

" Hey... you're in worse shape than you look." John commented gaining Dakota's attention.

It wasn't that she wasn't aware of Maureen's condition, it was more or less that she was more concerned for Judy. They had no way to get Judy out without taking hours to do so and they really didn't have time. She felt utterly helpless just thinking about it, mind running a thousand miles a second trying to think of something.

" Is that a compliment?" Maureen asked breathing heavily as she tried to gain better control of herself.

" You need to get some rest." John told her.

" I need to help my baby girl." Maureen corrected him.

" We will. We will." John promised her.

A moment of silence with only the wind in their ears passed, before Maureen let out another groan. Her breathing was still heavy and she tilted her head back before speaking once more.

" No more doing anything until I say so." Maureen told him sternly before beginning to breath heavily again, her head tilting back once more.

" Maureen?" He called to her worried watching as her head remained back and Dakota was quick on her feet, " Maureen."

Dakota's eyes were on the computer as she crossed the distance leaving her knife stabbed in the ice as she came to Maureen's side. Her vitals were all over the place and Dakota was running the possible infections that could be causing such a bad reaction. It had only been an hour or two sense they escaped from the ship, and sure the shock of everything could of been pushing Maureen, even adrenaline. Now however her adrenaline should be high if she was truly stressing Judy, which she clearly was.

" Is she okay?" Will asked as Dakota dug her arm under her mother's head and pulled her up a bit.

" Dad?" Penny asked worriedly.

" It's okay. It's okay. She's just resting." John tried to reassure the kids.

Penny and Will turned away with worry on their faces and Dakota felt absolutely horrible about the situation. Between her mom and sister, both of which were in dangerous spots at the moment, then soon all of them would be in a really bad spot. With temperatures dropping none of them stood a chance against the night, she honestly didn't know what to do.

"Okay. It's okay." Penny tried to consul Will who just leaned into her touch.

Dakota gave John a nod as she worked on making it easier to pick up Maureen, she couldn't outright pick the woman up, but she could pull her along without harming her further. While Dakota worked on getting Maureen up and off the snow, pulling her a bit towards the tent, John pulled up his communicator.

" Judy.." John began, " Judy, I just want to say-"

" Don't talk to me, please." Judy told him.

He didn't say anything else as he eyed the knife Dakota had left behind, both Penny and Will quick to come to Dakota's aid in getting thier mother inot the tent. Will watching at a loss of what to do as John quickly got onto the ice and picked up the knife, starting to stab at the ice. Dakota and Penny worked fast on getting Maureen into the tent, Dakota making sure to prop up Maureen's leg. She couldn't feel it too well from the brace and shoe, but Dakota was debating on actually checking on her leg. She was worried that there was too much blood in it, or that she was in some form of shock. None the less it was dangerous and Dakota could focus properly, which wasn't helpful in the slightest. There was no doubt that she was in a lot of pain... Dakota was equipped to handle people that were bleeding out, not broken bones. She could easily tell someone how to caurterize a bullet hole or stop an artery from bleeding out, but when it came to breaks and any infections that could follow, she was nearly clueless. She was trained for quick healing in the middle of a combat zone... Usually that didn't entail a crushed leg. With a sigh Dakota pulled the blanket that was in the tent over Maureen, tucking her in.

" Keep an eye on her, I'm going to help Dad." Dakota told Penny gently, " If her leg get's worse tell me."

" I will." Penny told her just as soft looking down at their mom worried.

With that Dakota made her way over to John.

" Is there another knife or something I can use?" She asked knowing that it was her knife that he had.

" Check one of the bags, should be a utility knife." John told her with a bit of a grunt as he continued to chip away at the ice.

Nodding she quickly made her way to the tent and all the bags around it, wordlessly crouching down to dig into them. Her mind a jumbled mess as she looked at everything they had, there was nothing in the bags that could help with ice though. Nothing to melt it quickly. She wanted to slam her head against a rock or something, anything that would help her think of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here is Chapter 2? Do I name these different chapters?XD Anyways so yeah, all above happened, and I don't really have a lot to say on the events. However I do have stuff to talk about as far as Dakota's character and what's happened just a small bit. Mostly Dakota's role or actions in the chapter.  
> I usually like to keep my character descriptions minimal just for the sake of character building in the story, such as not giving a lot of description unless it's from the view of the love interest or just from another's prospective. I also like to let the readers learn a bit about the character as the story progresses. But I feel the need to broach a bit on Dakota's character for this chapter. I didn't mention it heavily in the first chapter because there was a lot happening and most people that are in extreme situations like they were, don't notice they have injuries until they have a minute to relax. So her head injury was caused from when she was smacked in the face with a small box, and then from her smacking her head on her helmet. She does have a headache throughout this whole chapter and while it isn't like a concussion, it's still enough to effect her thought process. Like her judgement on going into the water or checking Maureen's leg. Not only that, but I didn't want to take spotlights from certain scenes. Penny letting Judy coach her in cutting open Maureen's leg was a big spotlight moment because of the trust and all that stuff. So I wanted to leave that to Penny and Judy. On a side note though, I was really back and forth on whether Judy or Dakota went into the water. This was a big moment for Judy because of the PTSD bit and everything, so like I felt entitled to leave her to it, but at the same time. Dakota's character isn't going to sit back and watch. Which will show later on, I just wanted to go over that and a bit on her character in a whole.  
> Dakota isn't blood related to Maureen, she's adopted which is why she has way redder hair and paler skin. She looks nearly identical her biological Mom. Not that that really matters, but Dakota is ex-military ( field medic). She's 23 and served 4 years until the events of the show kicked in. And when I said she's got a version of Photographic Memory, I meant that she remembers nearly everything. Like if she reads it, or practices it, she knows it. But everyone has flaws and I would imagine that having a severe headache would effect her thoughts enough to be second guessing herself. So yeah, I just wanted to say that now, because with as confusing as the episode is on introducing it's characters, I at least wanted you all to know a little about her.  
> Oh and I wanted to cover a small bit with her thoughts on Will. While I've just mentioned that she isn't' blood related. I meant to say that Dakota has really been there for Maureen when her other daughters couldn't because of school or just life. Like Dakota really looks at Maureen as her mother, and she really loves her family. So in that aspect she's protective of everyone. And she totally has a momma' bear attitude when it comes to Penny and Will, just cause they're the youngest. Big sister mode activateXD I wanted to say all that cause of Dakota telling John ' No Way' before the ice scene lol  
> I think I covered the most of it, if I made any mistakes or if you have any questions let me know, I don't mind answering lolXD
> 
> Anyways I hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you think of the chapter and I'll catch you all in the next one! Peace out everybody!XD
> 
>  
> 
> And if anybody gets my outro ending, kudos to you lolxD It is a referenceXD


	4. Episode One 3-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> Dakota, Will, and John go on a hunt for the only thing that can help save Judy.
> 
>  
> 
> This is the whole bit with the magnesium:)

Episode One 3-4  
Impact

Nearly an hour and a half had passed and it seemed like any progress they would of hoped to make was just a distant dream. Even with both Dakota and John working hard with no breaks at all, only seemed to make a small dent in the ice. Will and Penny had crowded around the tent to keep and eye on Maureen, and Judy had been silent for a long time. With each jab Dakota made at the ground the more she elt like she was wasting time, which in it's own way was true. She couldn't pull herself to stop though, not with Judy's life hanging on the line.

" You're almost to me, right?" Judy's voice asked calmly.

John was panting himself as he pulled away to respond, " Yeah, I'm, uh... We're getting there."

He sounded just as winded as Dakota felt, and with a heavy breath John dipped back into stabbing at the ice. John was a lot more vocal with his grunting as he continued to jab away at the ice, Dakota pulling away for a moment to catch her breath. Rumbling filled the air pulling her eyes away from the ice to look towards where the Jupiter had come from. All the way at the top of the mountain Dakota could make out a massive piece of ice breaking off of one of the peaks, the ice shining a white with what appeared to be flames and smoke billowing off of it. Staring at it for a moment Dakota replayed Maureen's words to Penny earlier in her mind, barely even noticing Will making his way over to them.

" What is it?" John asked as Will handed him a water canteen.

" The white fire. I figured out what it is." Will explained.

" I don't have time for this." John told Will with a shake of his head.

White fire, that's it! If she wasn't out of breath she would of yanked Will into a bone crushing hug.

" Yes we do." Dakota corrected him with a small laugh looking at Will for him to continue, eyes shining with a new hope.

" I mean, when we crashed, we must have scraped open a pure vein of it." Will continued with a small smile in Dakota's direction.

" Vein of what?" John grunts out hammering away at the ice with Dakota's knife.

" Magnesium." Dakota and Will answered at the same time which halted John's movements, Will continued, " Magnesium burns hot. But you know what makes it burn hotter?"

" Ice." Dakota answered with a smile.

John's eyes were a bit wide with the new information, before he brought his arm sporting his communications device.

" Judy, we have to go get something." John explained to her gently.

" You're leaving?" Judy asked quietly with a bit of fear and remorse in her voice.

" It's gonna' help us get you out." Dakota quickly added through her own comm, " We'll be back. Promise."

Judy didn't say anything and it hurt that it was better to not wait for the response. Dakota dropped her arm as John stood dropping her knife in the small dent they had made. Dakota grabbed it and shoved both hers and the knife she'd been using into her pockets to be safe, as she too stood. She gave Will a gentle smile offering a hand to help him up as John went to Maureen and Penny.

" You did good." Dakota praised Will as he took her hand, accepting her offer.

" You would of noticed it too." Will told her with a smile,

" Maybe, but not as quickly as you did." She shrugged it off not bothering to comment on how her headache was effecting her.

With as long as it's taken for her to actually remember that there was something up there burning, something that could potentially help save Judy. She was a bit mad at herself for not remembering sooner, it would take at least an hour or two to get up and down and they've already wasted a lot of time trying to chip away at the ice.

" You'll be fine." John's voice cut through the air, " Just radio us if something goes wrong."

Dakota turned a bit to see what John was doing already knowing she was going to end up going with him. He had two packs in his hand, a walking stick, and a utility belt; eyes meeting Dakota's he held out he bags to her signaling for her to take one of them. Dakota held out her hands and allowed him to drop one of the orange bags into her hands, stopping between her and Will.

" Will, you coming?" John asked gently.

" Me?" Will asked confused looking to his father with furrowed eyebrows, unsure whether or not John was serious.

" Yeah, it's your idea." John told him, " And I don't know what I'm looking for. Come on."

John waved a hand and turned to start walking in the direction they needed to head in. Will looked at Dakota a bit confused silently asking if it was really a good idea if he came with them. At her soft smile he gave a drawn out breath and walked a step closer before joining her in walking over to John who had stopped to face Penny.

" I'll see you later, okay?" He told her in a promising tone.

Penny didn't say anything for a second before looking at him with a watery look, feet quickly closing the distance between the two of them. Penny wrapped her arms around her father tightly and held him with all her might, John awkwardly returning the hug and placing a gentle kiss on her head. A few seconds later Penny managed to pull herself from her Dad with a hard look on her face. Her nose was slowly going red from the cold and her attempts to not crack under the tense stress. She glanced at John a few times before he turned and started marching up the slope that the Jupiter 2 had made. Will gave an awkward look to Penny and quickly followed, leaving the two girls behind.

" Hey, it'll be okay." Dakota tried to reassure Penny, " We'll be back before you know it."

" I know." Penny told her tightly as Dakota walked closer to her.

Dakota quickly wrapped her arms around Penny, not to tightly just enough to be comforting. Penny practically melting into the protective and calming hug her sister was offering her, digging her face into Dakota's shoulder.

" Just keep an eye on Mom, and annoy Judy with all your books." Dakota told her jokingly, winking playfully as she continued," Something to keep you entertained."

Penny huffed out a small scoff of a laugh pulling away with an amused look on her face, mentally thanking Dakota for the silly comment. With a pat to the shoulder Dakota gave her little sister another smile and quickly took off after her father and brother. Happy that they didn't make it too far on her, so she wouldn't have far to run.  
The walk was turning out to be just as long as Dakota thought it would be, no proper determination on how long exact, but long. During the hike John had kept the walking stick and both he and Dakota had thrown their backpacks on properly. Dakota's hands absentmindedly playing with her pocket knife as the continued on their time crunching journey. Dakota's mind was spinning in so many directions, worried about the girls and the short time they had. Most would think a few hours was a long time, but in Dakota's eyes, with what was really happening in the situation. It felt more like minutes or seconds, the word 'hour' in itself a joke compared to the lives at stake. She felt annoyed with herself and her lack of structure or survival instincts, whatever the proper word was for being organized enough to act appropriately in their horrible predicament. So far she'd made more bad calls here then she ever had out on the field, hell she didn't even make mistakes like she had here on the Resolute or when she was literally in a fire fight. Briefly she wanted to blame her headache for her wrong decisions, but she knew that was an excuse for her own fear of the situation. She already had a lot of regrets sense landing, and while she knew it was better not to dwell on them, it was just heart clenching that her decision to procrastinate and something as dumb as swapping harnesses getting in the way of her doing what was right. That was all on her. So no matter what happened she was going to get back to her sister with that magnesium.

" Just follow my lead." John's voice cut through her thoughts, " Not sure how stable this glacier is. Don't wanna' fall down a crevasse."

Will's head snapped up from where he was looking, eyes having been glued to John's imprints in the snow. Dakota nearly running into him from behind, having taken up the tail end of the group so that Will was safe in-between her and John.

" Wait, that could happen?" Will asked breathing a bit heavy from the long hike.

" Yeah, but you should be fine as long as you aren't making any other imprints on the snow." Dakota explained to him, " The spots where Dad's stepped already show that it's sturdy enough to hold his weight."

" Just follow my lead." John told him.

Will gave a quiet nod and attempted to pick up the pace a bit so that he was closer to John, Dakota following.

" So, uh..." John started with a small pause, " So what are you into nowadays? I mean, besides magnesium."

" I- I'm not. I just ended up testing into the geology program." Will explained with a bit of a stutter waving his hands a bit in explanation.

" Yeah, well, they do that." John commented, " You're good at something, they make you do it. I remember you used to like baseball."

" Yeah." Will responded, " Yeah, I used to."

" Models?" John asked and Dakota had to suppress a small smile, " Does anyone make models anymore?"

" I like to read." Will added.

" Heh, I don't think I've read anything except instruction manuals for... years." John laughed softly at first, before his tone dimmed a bit as he walked to a small edge in the ice, " Oh, damn."

Dakota and Will quickly stepped up beside him to take a look at what John was seeing, both wearing similar expressions. The glacier was huge and glowing from where the magnesium burned, it was in it's own way beautiful and had Dakota thought to bring a camera, she would of taken pictures. Sadly both of her cameras were buried with the Jupiter 2, and probably too water damaged to properly work. She would likely have to print a new one when they managed to free the Jupiter, or if they free the Jupiter.

" Yes. That... That's a lot of magnesium." Will commented.

" Well..." John started, " What do you say we go and get some that isn't burning? Come on."

Will looked over to Dakota to check on her, realizing just how quiet she'd been the whole time. Her eyes were glued to the sight before her like she was mapping it all in her head.

" Come on." Will told her gently nudging her arm.

" Oh, right." Dakota smiled at him, " I was just trying to uh.. make a mental image for later."

Dakota had amazing memory when she really tried, it wasn't something she often spoke about or boasted about, but she let it slip sometimes. Words and expirence weren't the only thing she was amazing at remembering, she was an excellent artist, which was an amazing skill to have when you want to go into the law enforcement after leaving the military. That was her dream when she got out, before the meteor fell; now however she had different plans. New home, new start; having a hand in helping to build a new life. It was a pretty realistic dream with the journey they were on.

" I bet it's going to loo awesome." Will smiled at her always charmed by her art, he used to like watching her paint back on Earth.

" Thanks." She laughed softly, " You can have it whenever I get time to make it into a painting later."

" Yes!" He cheered raising his two arms up into the air for a double fist pump, smiling widely voice not too loud.

" First we gotta' catch up with Dad though." She told him urging him to turn and start heading in the direction John had took off in.

He was a good distance away turning around to face them as they started quickly trying to catch up without causing any mishaps. John's face was twisted a bit in curiosity wondering why they hadn't been keeping up, but he let it drop when he'd seen Will's smile. Assuming that Dakota had said something encouraging to the boy, his mind wondering over her well being. She'd always been more quiet when she wasn't necessarily needed in the moment or had down time, choosing to shove her nose into books or art. Sometimes he'd catch her working on the car, taking apart different things and putting them back together just to have the information on it. All the times he'd spoken to her were rather short and he felt just as much a stranger to her as he did Will and the other two.

" You into anything yourself?" He suddenly asked her as they walked.

" Who me?" Dakota asked confused.

" Yeah, guess I'm just trying to catch up with you all." John told her looking over his shoulder to see her looking up at him.

" Oh uh... I guess." She shrugged nonchalantly, " Just my art and mechanics."

" I know the Resolute had you doing maintenance and security work." He commented to her.

" Yeah well, being able to remember their books didn't help me much." She shrugged her shoulders, " It was easier to have me go on scene then to train someone else, a lot of the team weren't too interested in their jobs."

That was putting it politely, cause she knew a good number of people that were only in it for the money or whatever benefits. It was rather pathetic really, because of their contributions being so life enhancing and endearing. Most of them complained the entire time they were working or were ruder then she cared to admit. She couldn't care to count the number of times she had some of them get in her face or the number of times she had to put someone in theirs. She hated working around assholes and snobs, but then again who did? Some of them weren't that bad and honestly she preferred them to the guys at security. Those guys really had a stick up their ass, because of the lack of law. There were rules and consequences of course, but the actual justice system wasn't exactly active. She could vaguely remember one of the men she worked with yelling at someone about how they were both luck and unlucky that the judicial system wasn't up. That was information she kept to herself though, cause she was only in passing when all that happened before she made a mad rush to get back to her family. She could of cared less about the other people as long as her family was safe.

" I see, what about boys?" John asked her after a good pause, unsure of what to ask her really, " Anybody I need to have a chat with?"

" What am I, twelve?" She countered getting a huffy laugh from John, " No, but even if their was I'm sure I can handle him."

" Hah, yeah probably." John laughed just imagining some boy trying to talk down to her.

While Dakota may had come off as shy to most, or strict; she was definitely strong willed. She took a lot after Maureen despite not being blood related, which John was rather thankful for. He didn't consider himself a bad person, but he knows he's made mistakes in his life, and could only hope Dakota would make similar ones.  
A good while passed before they actually managed to find what they were looking for. A deep cave with raw magnesium, untouched and ready to harvest. Stalking inside Dakota let out a huff from her exhaustion, pulling the backpack off her shoulders. Se rolled her shoulders a bit to relive some of the tension that had built up from the heavy pack on her back, dropping the pack beside John. Their dad having taken a seat on the nearest rock formation close enough and low enough to actually sit on, Will busy looking around with his flashlight.

" What are we looking for?" John asks as he starts digging around in his bag for a container and flashlight himself.

" It's that grayish stuff there." Will exclaimed as he turned around and pointed his flashlight at the wet wall a bit behind where John sat.

" Oh." John nodded as he pulled out his flashlight and container, " Got those knives?"

" Yeah, here." Dakota responded as she pulled out the utility knife from her other pocket, holding it out to John.

He took the knife from her and walked up to the wall, bringing the knife up to it with the container in his other hand ready to catch it.

" That's what it looks like before it ignites." Will explained as Will held the knife to the wall.

" Hey, I'm, uh..." John paused before he actually touched it, " I'm not gonna' blow us up, am I?"

" Not unless you make a spark." Will responded moving to stand beside Dakota who was crouching down to dig into her own pack.

" Okay." John responded before he dug the knife into the wall.

Dakota finding what she was looking for pulled out her own container, before moving to a wall that was closer to Will that had the magnesium on it as well. Her mind was focused on getting as much as she could so that they had enough, and possibly enough to hold onto for starting a makeshift fire. It wasn't neccessarily safe, but it never hurt to have extra. From behind Will she began digging her own knife into the wall, digging off what she could carefully.

" How long have we been gone?" Will asked looking between the two adults.

" Judy's got plenty of time." John told him in hopes of not worrying Will further, but it didn't seem to ease Will very much Joh looking back at him, " Hey, it happened."

" It happened because I froze up." Will corrected John.

" No, it happened because I didn't stop her." Dakota corrected Will, " I could of easily stopped her and I didn't. Don't blame yourself."

Dakota would deny her lapse in judgement, a rumble filled the air. No doubt it was from another bit of magnesium being lit, a sign that they needed to hurry.

" You both jumped through a lot of hoops to get on this mission." John suddenly said, " Earned your spots just like everyone else."

" I don't feel like everyone else." Will told him.

Both Dakota and John stopped to turn and look at Will, Dakota's heart pulling at his depressing words. John didn't know how to respond to what Will had said and cast a look to Dakota for help, hoping she would be able to say the right thing. Closing her container and folding her knife, Dakota moved away and over to Will dragging his attention to her.

" Look, I know that there are a lot of standards we're supposed to 'live' up to, but we're only human." Dakota started placing a gentle hand on Will's shoulder, " We make decisions, memories, and mistakes; and just cause you don't live up to someone else's images, doesn't mean you don't belong. You worked hard to get here... wherever here is. Just like all of us. So don't stress out so much."

Will looked up at Dakota with a hard look on his face, quickly wrapping around Dakota tightly. Dakota returned the hug with a small smile, happy that she cheered him up even a little. She knew how hard all of this was on him, especially with as young and impressionable children were. Didn't matter if they 'knew' or were trained to handle things in a different way, life was life and a book can't dictate how you live. John watched the two happy that at least one of them could lighten Will's mood even a little bit, feeling guilty that he couldn't be the one to deliver the words. Without anything to say John continued to dig into the wall letting the two have their moment.

" I think we've got enough to get her out." John commented as a rumble filled the air, Will pulling away from Dakota to look around, " Now, let's get out of here before it blows up."

Another rumble filled the chamber causing the ground to shake, immediately Dakota wrapped her arms around Will. Only seconds later the ground beneath them shaking before opening up to swallow them whole. A terrified scream escaped from Will as he and Dakota soared downwards, twisting over each other.  
Dakota landed on her back harshly, the air being knocked from her chest as Will landed on top of her with an 'oof'. Both of them flipped from the momentum separating from the force, Dakota smacking her head on the ice around her as Will star fished down the cave tunnel. Will's screams filled the air echoing off the ice, Dakota's own shouts following as she tumbled after him trying to flip onto her back. There was no actual way to keep up with themselves as they fell though, flipping and turning over as they hit different divots in the ice walls. A final twist however and Dakota could barely comprehend what was happening around her as she somehow managed to grab onto Will, pulling him to her the best she could in attempts to protect him from getting too hurt. Her arms gripped him tightly as the hit another large bump both of them shouting in pain as they smacked something, their worlds tumbling into darkness.  
With a groan Will slowly reaches a hand up to his head, using his other to push the arm off of him and sit up. A dull ache radiated throughout his body and briefly he was confused on where he was, his back leaning up against something soft. His brown eyes hazily looked around in his loss of sense, trying to figure out just where he was, the sound of static flowing from the communications device on his wrist. With a deep breath he reaches up and rubs his eyes as his memories started to come back, his memories of him and Dakota falling into where ever they are. Hastily he quickly sat up further, twisting around on his knees to face his oldest sister. His eyes were wide with worry and fear, as he saw her pale face obscured from her read hair that was sprawled out around her head. Her eyes were shut and she would of looked peaceful if she wasn't twisted and didn't have blood on the side of her head, it was somewhat dry and looked more sticky than it did wet. One arm was draped over her stomach the other limp and draped to the side beside his leg, one leg was drawn up from the slop of the ice walls around them, her other stuck beneath the other and bent; snow strewn about on top of her and all around as well. Nothing looked broken, but that didn't stop the fear from spreading.

" Oh no. Oh no-" He muttered to himself hands quickly reaching for the harness of her suit so he could attempt to shake her, " Dakota? Dakota! Wake up!"

His fingers wrapped around what they could as he somewhat panicked at the sight of her knocked out, not even checking if she was breathing or not. Instead he went straight for trying to shake her awake, worried that something really bad happened.

" Dakota? Please!" He called to her eyebrows furrowed as his eyes watered a bit, he was scared and the last thing he wanted was to be alone.

At the lack of response he shook her some more, shaking her shoulders again before he let go of her harness and jacket. He didn't know what to do, arm coming up quickly with his communications device on his wrist.

" Dad? Dad? Dad, come in." He tried before looking up from the way both he and Dakota had come from, " Dad! Dad!?"

His heartrate picked up a bit from the stress of the situation and he wanted nothing more then to curl into Dakota and just hide. He needed her though and he needed to get out of this cave or hole, whatever this was. Without much of an option he twisted until he was sitting before pushing himself up. Luckily the cave was tall enough for him to stand in, which he was mentally thankful for, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself as he stood. He turned where he was and knealed beside his sister, grabbing what he could around her shoulders so that he could pull her away from the cave walls so he could drag her better. With a huff he pulled her so that he could get his arms under her own, making sure not to accidentally fall on her or step on her in any way, praying he didn't do much more damage to her. There was no telling how bad off she was and in all honesty he was beyond worried. Why wasn't she waking up?

" Come on..." He muttered as he tried to hitch her up more, her head falling back against her chest as he pulled her up a little rough.

Without much a choice and stuck with this position, he quickly started pulling her to the mouth of the cave. Woddling as he went trying not to step on the tail end of Dakota's jacket so he wouldn't trip when he tried to pull her. A wheeze escaped from her followed by a groan, but she hadn't woken up yet.  
It took him a good minute or two to successfully pull Dakota out of the cave, surprised at what was waiting him. It was like the ice had just stopped, like the edge of a paper or something. All around in front of him was a stunningly beautiful forest, the sound of birds(?) chirping, it was almost serine if it was any other situation. Will carefully left Dakota in the 'doorway' of the cave, as he looked around.

" Will, Dakota, do you read me? Will." Johns voie suddenly filtered through the comms.

" Y-yeah. Yeah, I'm here." Will was quick to respond wrist shooting up rapidly.

" Are you hurt?" John asked relieved, " Where's Dakota?"

" N-no, I'm okay." Will responded looking back over to Dakota, " Dakota's... I don't know, she's not waking up, she has a bad cut on her head."

John's heart sank at Will's response worried that Dakota was severely hurt.

" Did you check her breathing?" John asked quickly, " Is her cut still bleeding?"

" Y-yeah, she's breathing and no, it's not bleeding." Will told him just as quick.

" Thank God." John commented, " Can you get back up here?"

The question kind of through Will off because of Dakota, but he knew that John meant it generally. At the thought of trying to make it back up there though, Will turned around to stare at the mountains of ice.

" No. I don't think so." Will responded.

" Okay, where are you? What do you see?" John asked trying to get an idea on how to get to Will and Dakota, " Are you safe?"

" There's vegetation all over the place." Will explained as he looked back behind him to all the trees, " So there's bound to be things that eat the vegetation... and things that eat those things."

" Okay. Just... Just don't touch anything." John told him.

" Yeah. Just get down here soon. Okay?" Will asked making his way back over to Dakota, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to keep a brave face on.

" Of course I will. But I, uh..." John's voice somewhat quivered as he paused, " It's gonna' take some time.Time your sister doesn't have."

" Wait." Will quickly called out into the comm, " Wait, you're leaving?"

" I.. I have to go help Judy first." John's voice was soft, " And then I'm turning around and coming straight back here. I'll be back soon, I promise. You're going to be fine."

Will did his voice not to cry, fear creeping in as he looked all around him. One of his hands reaching to grab onto one of Dakota's even though she couldn't hold his hand back.

" Will?" John called into the comms voice shuddering a bit, " You got that? You're gonna' be fine."

Will sniffled a bit looking up to the sky, clearing his voice before he spoke, " Go save her. You have to."

Will was fighting off his tears the best his could as he looked at the trees, clenching his sister's hand tightly. He muttered out ' I'll be fine.' to himself as he slid down a bit and rested his head against her shoulder, laying beside her. He wiped at his eyes as he held onto her, trying to gain contol of himself, noticing the thermal blanket peaking out from under Dakota's suit harness that she still had on. Grabbing it he pulled it from where she had tucked it and carefully covered his sister with it so that she would at least be warmer, not wanting to drag her through the dirt. Holding her hand once more, he looked to the sky and hoped that his father would come and save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty here is chapter 3!! Finally we're getting into the good bits of the show:D SO excited for the next two chapterXDDD Anyways there wasn't much I felt the need to cover in this episode, other then uh, I believe the part where I was talking about Dakota's input on being aboard the Resolute. I know I made all of them seem like horrible people, but that wasn't really my intention. It was more so a reflection on Don and his friend's introduction. The show really made them out kind of spineless for going along with June, which I understand. But how Don's a smuggler (SPOILERS SORRY) and all that stuff. His friend was in a similar boat and I'm sure that a lot of the people that had the same job or similar had similar outlooks on it all because they're always teased with the whole new world thing. Sure maybe not all of them, but I'm sure a good number of them are like that. Anyways I didn't mean it in a bad way or a talking shit way, just as a first impressions kind of thing. Then the whole thing with Dakota hearing the interrogation with June when she walked by, that was meant as a quick thing as well. She didn't actually get a look or anything, just over hear it when heading back after clocking out for the day. So yeah, I just wanted to broach those topics, not dig too deep into them.  
> Oh and before I forget lol, I also wanted to talk about Dakota comforting Will instead of John. I did that because one he doesn't really respond to Wills comment, and two until later in the episodes, it feels to me like John is trying to get back into their good graces. So to speak. Because of him being gone so much, which I understand. I get all the tension between them all and what not, but John doesn't seem that great at speeches or at least not with the kids, so yeah. Point for DakotaXD  
> Other than that I think I covered everything, so if you have any questions let me know and I'll try my best to answer them or respond back:)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you think of the chapter and I'll catch you all in the next one! Peace out everybody!XDD


	5. Episode One 4-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Robot my new friend~  
> I've come to take you from these new lands~  
> Because a black hole is sneaking~  
> Just behind the sun, there's no mistaking~  
> And the future to come, is set in stone~  
> In stone~  
> Hello Robot my new best friend~
> 
> ( My remake of: Hello, Darkness My Old Friend)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why it's so hard to explain the alien ship and the alien, so I'm sorry for bad descriptions. There's no pictures of the inside of his ship and I think I study pictures of him for like a good hour trying to think of how to describe him and decide if he's blue or a form of grey/steel/metal? So yeah, sorry!

Episode One 4-5  
Impact

Time seemed to move slower around Will as he waited, for either his sister to awaken or for his Dad to keep his word and come back. He didn't bother keeping track of the time, too paranoid by all that was around him and the fear of being abandoned down here with his sister settling in the back of his mind. He had an inner battle on knowing that he wasn't just left there and knowing that John had to save Judy, and with his inner selfishness. He knew he wasn't technically alone, but Dakota was still knocked out and with the daylight diminishing it was hard not to think such thoughts. He vaguely remembered it taking a long time to get up to the magnesium, but surely it would of been a quicker trip back and to get Judy out, right? It took a lot of will power not to cry as he remained huddled against his unconscious sister, holding onto her tightly.

" Come on..." He mumbled to himself as he glanced over at her face, " Please wake up..."

There was no response and Will let out a slow breath as he sat up properly, he knew she wouldn't answer, but it still kicked his hopes a bit. She's been knocked unconscious for a hour at the least, she should of woken up by now. Pulling himself to his feet and walked a small distance away to one of the fallen logs, perching himself on it as he looked around. Rubbing his hands along his knees he watched the scenery debating if he should drag Dakota out of the ice hole, he'd only left her there to keep her somewhat clean and it wasn't as bitterly cold at the entrance there. A sizzling sound suddenly caught his attention and his head whipped down to look at some of the bark beside him, watching as a reddish-orange ember slowly dissolved into the bark sizzling a black spot into it. Embers. Looking around him he noticed other little embers fluttering by and a sense of excitement filled him. Realization lit his face at the possibility of another one of the ships having crashed close by, and a new hope sparked.

" This is Will Robinson of the Jupiter 2. Over." Will spoke clearly as he stood up bringing his communicator up to his face, static filled the open line, " Calling any survivors. Come in."

More static filled the comms, but he didn't let that destroy his hope that someone was potentially close by.

" Do you copy?" More static followed and Will dropped his arm looking over to Dakota with a sigh.

Stuck in another internal debate he slowly walked over to her pale and limp form, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to risk walking off and forgetting where she was, but he didn't want to stay here all night either. With the possibility of other survivors being close by, able to help him... It was important that he found them for not just his sake, but for Dakota's as well. It was worrisome that she hasn't woken up yet, and he feared for her well-being if they had to stick the night out. There wouldn't be much he could do against whatever alien life this planet decided to throw at them, and he couldn't just leave her. She'd be a sitting duck where she's at, not to mention the risk of leaving her in the ice cave being to risky as well. What was he to do?  
Slowly walking over to her, he stopped just in front of her unsure.

" Dakota?" He called to her lightly hoping that she would answer him, that this time his voice would get to her, " Dakota, I really need you to wake up now... You need to wake up. Please."

There was no response and Will felt even more uneasy. He didn't know if it was smart to leave her or not, but what if she woke up and he wasn't there? He had no doubt that she'd be frantic or beyond worried and rush into the vegetation to trying to find him. Putting her into that kind of distress was the last thing he wanted to do to her, especially if she was likely to wake up off focused and with a massive headache. Running around in some unknown planet's forest equivalent was the last thing she needed to be doing. That was the last thing he wanted to do to her.  
The first time she woke the only thing she could actually make sense of was Will's worried voice, all but a distant memory and mash up of the second time she woke up. Faint sounds of John's voice and Will's own wobbly responses. The third time she could feel him curled up beside her holding onto her like his life depended on it, followed by actually hearing his words, the pleas to wake up. She tried so hard to get out of whatever funk she was in, tried her hardest to wake up for him so he knew she was there for him. In all that time the only thing she could really understand was that her body hurt and her head felt like a hurricane larger then Sandy had hit it. It was hard trying to actually wake up past just hearing what was happening around her, and when she finally could get her eyes open it felt like she was stabbing them with hot pokers from how bright it was around her.

" Mmmm, don' worry, 'm heere." Dakota's drowsy voice came out with a weird noise and her words were slurred together, Will being dragged out of his thoughts at the sound of it.

His mouth fell open in shock at hearing her voice, beyond shocked that she was finally responding. It was like some kind of dream come true and he didn't dare to stop the smile stretching across his face. He wasn't alone anymore, and if she was waking up then it meant that she was somewhat okay and not dying!

" Dakota!" He called out reacting within seconds, quickly dropping down beside her as she blinked her eyes a few times, those deep blue-green orbs staring into his own brown eyes when she finally managed to keep them open long enough, " You're finally awake!"

" Not so loud." She murmured as her hands shifted under her, trying to get a grip so she could pull herself up better.

Her body was stiff and hurting, not just from how she was laying propped up on whatever she was propped up on. Immediately Will's tiny hands were at her shoulder's to help steady her, the crinkling of the 'tin-foil' thermal blanket filling her ears. Just pushing herself to sit up had her head spinning and she was forced to close her eyes so that she could attempt to recover.

" Don't move to quick." Will told her eyes and nose aching a bit as he tried not to cry in his relief.

Dakota was a bit confused and wasn't sure whether or not to make a funny remark or serious, with a steady breath she opened her eyes once again and pushed the thermal blanket down to her lap.

" Are... Are you okay?" She asked looking over Will trying to see if she could spot any injuries or not.

" I'm okay, a little sore, but I'm okay." Will smiled at her, " You're worse off than I am."

Dakota let out a snort of laugher rolling her eyes, immediately regretting it. The side of her forehead felt stiff when she'd moved her eyebrows earlier, and still she didn't feel the need to question if that's what he was talking about. None the less she took to gritting her teeth as she pulled herself forward, grabbing the thermal blanket in her lap so that she could ball it up again. The dizziness wasn't too bad that time, but still Will's hands were there to help steady her.

" W-hat's the status, how long have we been down here?" Dakota asked quietly as she balled up the blanket the best she could and stuffed it back where she had it between her suit harness and chest.

" We've been down here uh... maybe an hour or two?" Will commented not all too sure, he hadn't even thought to check the time, " Dad had to go back and help Judy, he said he would be back as soon as he got her out."

Dakota was quiet as he took in the new information, vaguely familiar with what he was explaining. She somewhat remembers hearing John and Will talking, but she couldn't remember what exactly. She wasn't upset however with the news, it was understandable. Judy definitely needed the help more then they did, and with her awake Will will be safe. Worst comes to worst she throws him up a tree and take off in whatever direction to lure any threat away.

" Alright." She nodded slowly so she wouldn't make herself dizzy, then carefully started to get up.

She leaned heavily against the wall behind her, feeling the cold wetness of the ice wall. She only then realized that she was in a sort of ice cave, the same one that she and Will had slid down. With a huff and the help of Will she managed to slowly climb to her feet, Will's hands on her under one of her arms. Her head spun at the shifting in weight and it took her a long moment to catch her bearings. Will's face furrowed in his worry watching as she somewhat swayed in her spot, keeping his hands firm and steady hoping she wouldn't fall. While he'd do his best to help her, there was no way he could support all her weight. Dakota took a minute or so to get ahold of herself, opening her eyes not even realizing she'd closed them. The pressure of Will's tight hold on her arm, pulling her attention back to him. A small smile stretched across her face at Will's care and gentleness, even if he was actually hurting her arm more then she wanted to admit. With as sore as she was any massive amount of pressure wasn't all that great, but it was helping to ground her in a way, remind her that she now had to focus on Will.

" You good?" He asked her gently.

" Yeah, I'll be okay." She told him, " Just a really bad headache."

Without a word she pulled him to her, his arms automatically wrapping around her waist. He did his best not to squeeze her too tight, trying to be careful with her so she wouldn't sway again.

" Thanks for taking care of me." She thanked him running her fingers through his hair a bit, in a comforting way brushing some of the hairs back.

" If- if you ever need me, I'll be there." He promised her, " Just like you are for me."

It was so innocently sweet and it just ate up at her heart, somewhat lightening her mood despite how grim it was from how she felt physically. With a gentle kiss to the top of his head she allowed him to pull away, before attempting to step out of the cave that she was somewhat still in. Her first couple of steps were wonky and unsteady and Will feared she would tip over, but she managed. Glancing around her she finally took in the scenery around her, mouth dropping a bit at the sight all around her.

" Wow, this is... this is incredible." She stared in amazement, " I wish I had my camera."

" I have a video camera." Will told her glancing over to her earning a smile.

" As tempting as it is, it's okay." She told him shaking her head slightly, " I'll just have to visit again before we leave."

While the video cameras took great quality videos, she didn't like trying to get a still image off of it. Those kind of pictures weren't all that great in her mind. Instead despite her headache, she took to staring all around her, wanting nothing more then to remember it for later. She had a lot of scouting and painting to do if she wanted to share all of this when they got off this planet, have stuff to remember it by. Walking forward a bit Will made sure to follow her to make sure she was actually stable, not wanting her to fall over. He allowed Dakota to take her time, not that they were in any kind of rush at the moment. It would still take some time before anyone came after them, so they were somewhat left with what was around them and each other. Will's mind went back to the embers, opening his mouth to tell Dakota about what he'd noticed, but before he could a new wave of embers fluttered around them. None landing on them, quickly dissipating before they could actually reach and burn the two. Dakota's eyes shifted to watch an ember flutter past her watching as it died out in the air.

" There must be a crashed ship somewhere." Dakota commented switching her gaze to Will.

" Yeah, somewhere close." Will nodded, " I tried the communications, but no one would respond."

" I'll try to hail them while we look for the crash." Dakota told him and motioned for him to lead the way for her, " We'll follow the embers."

Will took the lead making sure to keep Dakota in his sights, for both their sakes. Dakota was surprisingly able to keep up with him even though she was moving at a slower pace then he was. She was decently behind a good number of steps and she looked rather exhausted barely half an hour into their hiking. Over the course of the entire walk Dakota did her best to try and pick up any of the communications with the crashed ship, but sadly there were no responses and she worried on what they would find.  
Dakota came to quickly realize that nearly everything on this planet was shockingly stunning, the plants, the rock formations, the environment, all of it. There were no marked trails to keep them going in a certain direction, nothing excessively damaged by the native species. The notices seemingly familiar with that of birds or other animals, was different of course, but all the more surreal and elegant. It all flowed a certain way to make each bit of this planet that she saw better. Sure the circumstances could be better, but she couldn't deny beauty staring her in the face.  
It took the a long while to find the crashed ship that they were looking for, the embers being their only source of guidance. It had been around an hour to an hour and a half into their hike before they found where the most of where the embers were coming from. Trees were torn down and dug up, the dirt and rock was clearly forced up and all over. It was very clear that a ship or something large had torn through the ground here, both Dakota and Will stopping to look around.

" Hello? This is Dakota Robinson of the Jupiter 2, does anyone copy?" Dakota tried once more into her communicator, " Is there anyone there, any survivors? I repeat, do you copy?"

Dakota made sure to keep her voice clear of the exhaustion she felt when speaking into her communicator, even though she'd been huffing and puffing on their journey. If she was being completely honest, she really needed a break, but there was just no time for one. Especially with what they were seeing, whatever ship crashed here it was definitely heavily damaged. Dakota just hoped that the occupants were actually alive and not severely wounded.

" Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" Will tried next only to receive nothing, glancing over to Dakota again, " What if they're hurt?"

" Then we keep trying to get in contact with them or let them know that we aren't giving up on reaching them." Dakota told him trying to see which direction the ship went in, raising her communicator once more, " Come in, come in. This is Dakota Robinson. If you are hurt or injured we are on our way."

Much to both their surprise instead of the static they were expecting, a strange metallic screeching filled both of their communicators. Will flinched at the sound taking a small step back and holding his wrist further away so it wasn't so loud. Dakota halted all movements confused on what she heard, glancing over at Will, eyebrows furrowed. It sounded almost... hurt?  
She didn't know what it was, but if whoever was on the end of that line needed help, then they would have to take their chances. Her fingers mindlessly went to her pocket knife, thinking about how she wished she'd had her gun. She was one of the few people on the Resolute cleared to print firearms, in case of emergencies. She'd never had a reason to print one though, so she never had one unless she was on duty.

" W-what was that?" Will asked as it stopped.

" I don't know." Dakota responded in honesty not really all that sure as she started taking a step down towards the slope that followed the trail the crashed ship had made, " But whatever it is, they need help."

Will watched her confused before quickly realizing what she was doing, she was still heading towards the direction the ship must of crashed in.

" Wait! What if it's a creature?" Will asked worried.

" That's more the reason to continue." Dakota told him pausing to turn around and face him, " Whoever was on the line, clearly needs help. We can't just leave them for dead."

Will didn't say anything, not feeling all that confident. It wasn't that he didn't want to help them, he just didn't know if it was all that smart. Dakota could try and be tough all she wanted, but she was hurt and it was clear that it was effecting her. He could tell by her slouched posture that she wasn't feeling good, and usually she wouldn't be out breath so easily. If it was a creature the only thing they could really do was run, but where would they go?

" Hey, it'll be okay." She promised him, " It could be from their computers malfunctioning."

Will didn't have that much of an option in following his sister, choosing to stay with her over being alone and worrying over her health. Not like he had another destination in mind. Overall he knew that she was right on the if whoever was there needed help, he was just scared. However with Dakota beside him it wasn't so bad, and so he put his trust in her decision.  
Thankfully it didn't take them long to reach the crashed ship, except it wasn't anything of what they were expecting to find. Will carefully climbed over a large chunk of debris, Dakota doing her best to follow after him. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her breathing was somewhat heavy. Will's eyes scanned the crashed ship in front of him, his sister having yet to actually look at it.

" That's not a Jupiter." He told her suddenly noticing in his peripherals how her head snapped up to look as well.

Her eyes were wide once more at the sight before them, her eyes examining the foreign ship.

" No it's not..." She agreed a hand on her hip as she used the other to push her hair out of her face, grimacing at the sting on her forehead, " Get out that video recorder."

" Right." Will nodded quickly reaching into the small pouch on his hip, pulling out what looked like a Go-Pro.

He double checked to make sure that it was on before holding it up and away from him, making sure he got both him and Dakota in the video.

" This is Will and Dakota Robinson of the 24th Colonist Group. I'm making a record of this because it seems.... We are the first humans to discover evidence of an alien intelligence." Will began speaking clearly as he shifted the camera between the two of them, Dakota keeping her eyes glued to the ship.

" Point it to the ship." Dakota told him when he finished speaking, beginning to walk down the messy slope of trees and dirt.

He did as she told following her down, shifting it over to the whole of the crashed ship and back to Dakota.

" When you make logs like this, it's good to inform whoever might watch an estimate of arrival and how we found it." Dakota told him gently.

" Right. It..." Will responded and paused before coming to stand beside her, " It appears it crashed when we did."

" Roughly five or six hours ago." Dakota added in loud enough so that the camera would hear her.

She would of messaged the comms, but she decided against it and settled for just getting a closer look.

" Why? I don't know why." Will continued as he started walking towards what was left of the ship, Dakota right at his side, " I don't even know why we crashed."

Dakota placed a hand on Will to help steady him as he shifted around another fallen log in his attempt to walk to the ship, making sure he didn't trip.

" The- the ship has sustained heavy amounts of damage and appears to be non- functional." Will continued to explain walking down the length of the ship the best he could, " No sign of any... pa- passengers."

He stopped beside what appeared to be a hole into the ship, the camera following in whatever direction he was facing. Dakota stopped beside him trying to peer in herself and see what was actually inside. Both were a bit hesitant before Will was the first to move, taking a step back. Dakota however was more then curious, which wasn't necessarily a good thing. Something in her was urging her to continue on, venture deeper into the ship. Not just that, but if they were going to make an educated vlog of their discoveries, then it was good for them to venture inside.

" Here." Dakota told him holding her hand out for the camera, " I'll go have a look inside, see what's in there."

" Are you sure?" Will asked looking around uncomfortable, " What if there's something inside?"

" Then I guess I'll find out." Dakota told him, " We need to check the inside if we're going to bother recording everything else. This is the first alien ship human's have scene, it's our duty to examine further. If it makes you feel better, I'll keep my comms open."

With a bit of hesitation Will reluctantly handed over the camera to Dakota, the young woman taking it with east as she hit the switch on her communicator. Making sure she wouldn't drop the camera on accident she brought it to her and examined the buttons briefly before hitting the night vision one for just in case.  
Dakota entered the alien ship slowly making sure she wouldn't trip and double checking to make sure she wasn't breathing heavy. It was dim inside with very little light, everything almost seemed to have a smooth texture and was honestly really extraordinary looking.

" My name is Dakota, and I am entering what looks like... the main control room." Dakota explained to the camera feeling a bit childish with her explanation, her feet guiding her into a rather large and spacious room.

There was nothing vaguely easy to explain or put a name to, nothing she could think of to compare to anything on Earth. Her mouth opened slightly to attempt to explain what she was seeing and recording, but there were no words. The only thing she thought she understood was further in. It almost reminded her of a control station of some sort, like in some movie that she couldn't think of the name to. It was just a large circular platform with two massive arms stretching way over her head, with what looked like two... handles? Maybe? It was hard to tell, and she wasn't about to try and grab them. In front of it was a strange looking wall that looked as if it would move or something, but she wasn't all to sure.

" It would appear as though I am the only thing currently present on the ship, I don't see any other openings, no cubbies." Dokata explained further turning around a bit in place to look around further.

" Dakota?" Will's hushed voice suddenly called into her comms, fear evident in her voice.

" Will? What's wrong?" She asked quickly pulling her wrist up to her face.

Instead of getting a response from Will, she received another loud screech followed by Will's shout. She could hear it bouncing off the metal walls of the ship and Dakota didn't even try to register anything past Will's shout. She quickly darted around the wall she had come in through, and back towards the hole she'd come through in, gasping and pain and fumbling a bit as something sharp cut into her leg. She tripped over her own feet as a new kind of pain over took her leg, her face and shoulder crashing into one of the metal plates she'd passed when she came in. Another pained yelp escaped her upon impact, practically seeing stars from hitting her head agian so soon. She struggled for a moment trying to recollect her self and to gain her footing barely even registering that her leg was fighting against her when she heard Will shouting for her in the comms. Briefly through the hole she could see Will darting to the entrance encouraging her to hurry up, looking back and forth between her and something that was outside. With a bit of a struggle she forced herself up and hurried to Will's side, his hand quickly grabbing on to whatever it could and urging her to run.

" Go, hurry!" He told her rapidly pushing her back in the direction they had come from, fear and panic in his eyes as loud thumping filled the air.

She barely got a look over Will's shoulder before he took off, dragging her with him, She stumbled multiple times as she ran with him limping all the while, her mind backpedaling trying to understand just what she saw. It looked like a pair of massive robotic legs, but something like that.. She didn't have long to think on it as Will had her lunging over large roots and ducking behind a large rock big enough to cover them both, taking cover and checking to see if whatever it was, was still chasing after them. Pain blossomed in her leg as a burning filled it, and she found herself somewhat light headed, headache blaring.

" Wha-" She began only for Will to turn to her holding his hand to his face telling her to shush.

She listened and breathlessly tucked the camera into her harness so that it would stay put hopefully, that way she would have free range motion with both of her hands. Turning to face Will she glanced down at her leg, noticing how her suit was already turning a darker shade, mentally cussing at her rotten luck.  
A loud gasp escaped form Will, evenly timed with the sound of the thumping she heard earlier, her head snapping back to Will watching him stand quickly. He stumbled back a few steps and Dakota despite the burning in her leg quickly followed after him, both of them rushing right to a large tree that had there. Will kept turning to look at the incoming pair of legs that had been following them, stumbling right into the tree. Not seeing much of a choice Dakota quickly came to his side and knelt down low enough so that she could take Will's foot and help him up.

" Up." She told him harshly, " Up, up, up, go!"

Will didn't argue and quickly put his foot into her laced hands, her hands dipping under his weight before quickly bouncing back up. Her leg burned and pleaded with her to get off of it, even more so when she added Will's weight to her own, lifting him with all she could. His arms scrambled for something to hold onto, before she gave another huff and did her best to help lift him higher. Luckily the little push was all they needed and Will managed to grab what he needed, heaving himself up enough so that he could vault off of the tree and onto a massive branch.  
Dakota turned her attention away from him and back to the mechanical legs chasing them, leg nearly giving out under her as she tried to stand straight. She was mentally freaking out as she tried to gain some footing, fingers gripping at the bark to try and pull herself up.

" Hurry!" Will urged her.

She didn't respond instead she focused on pulling herself up high enough to do what Will did, pulling herself up just enough to grab at the large branch that stuck out of the tree. Thinking she was high enough she grabbed above her and quickly threw herself at the branch, her harness and camera digging into her chest as her body slammed against the thick branch. All the breath in her lungs escaped her as she desperately gripped at whatever she could to pull herself up completely. Will's hands were quick to grab at her jacket in attempts to pull her up as the robot legs stopped just under the tree, pulling at her with all he could.

" How... How do you see us?" Will stammered out as he looked down at it, Dakota managing to get one of her good leg under her, the other still dangling as she tried to get enough footing to climb higher.

Before she could however the robot's legs started attempting to climb into the tree, it's right leg landing dangerously close to Dakota. A shout of surprise escaped form her as she ducked down against the tree the best she could, Will quickly letting go of her so he wouldn't fall over. Much to her luck the robot's knee barely brushed her jacket before it actually fell over, unable to support itself enough to get up into the tree. Her breathing was erratic as she turned her head enough to look at it, watching as it tried again, only to fail. It's knee came close again, but this time it didn't touch her.  
Turning around she looked over to Will, gasping at what she would assume was the other half of the alien.

" Will!" She shouted grabbing onto him tightly, yanking at his arms to pull him towards her without yanking her off the branch.

Just as he'd stumbled forward the giant aliens massive clawed fingertips missed Will, the fabric of his jacket getting ripped like it was paper. It swiped at Will again, Will's breathing picking up as he quickly pulled himself up against the trunk of the tree, pressing his back against it tightly. Dakota quickly pulling herself up so that she was kneeling on the branch below Will's, her own body pressed against the bark and holding onto him. Her leg burned with a fury as she stared at the alien as it struggled to pull itself closer, clearly stuck in the branches.  
Dakota was barely comforted by the fact that it seemed stuck, though that didn't determine for how long it would be that way. That didn't stop her from taking in it's features though. The smooth metal that easily matched the pair of legs that were below them, it's chassis was large and it's neck somewhat long? It had four long arms that were equipped with three digits, that ended in points. The most alluring thing about it though had to be it's face; it was some kind of screen that glowed red, and in it she swore she could see the stars and galaxies. It was surprisingly beautiful in itself; that is if it wasn't trying to kill them.  
It's face was turned in her direction, and she could practically feel it staring at her just as much as she was staring at it. She wouldn't say it unnerved her, it was just weird. The way it's head tilted in her direction it's clawed hands reaching for her seeing as she was the closest. Luckily it couldn't reach her, and once it realized that, it stopped letting out a strange noise that sounded like what filtered through their comms earlier.

" We- We're trapped." Will quivering voice suddenly drew her attention in, her head turning to face Will's.

" No, no, it'll be okay." She tried to reassure him, " Dad will come and find us and I don't think this guy is going anywhere..."

He looked at her with uncertainty eyebrows furrowed, Dakota feeling at a loss on what to do. It was hurting her to stay like this and there was no telling how long they would be stuck in the tree for.

" You're head's bleeding again." Will suddenly pointed out to her lifting his finger to point at his own head, mirroring where her cut was.

Dakota automatically lifted a finger to the wound, wincing as her gloved fingers touched something that caused a sting to erupt on her head. Pulling her gloved hands back she noticed that there was fresh blood on two of the digits and let out a sigh. There wasn't much she could do about it now, she didn't have any medical supplies and she couldn't really use her gloves for anything.

" It's okay, it should stop at some point." She told him trying her best not to think about the painful stinging in her thigh.

Will didn't respond as he looked back to the alien, taking the time to take in it's features like she had. Taking that as her chance to examine the painful wound on her thigh, with a grunt she carefully moved so that she was sitting with her legs dangling over the branch she sat on, noticing the claw marks the 'toes' of the pedes had left behind. It was unnerving even letting her own leg cover over the marks, but she was left with little choice from the aching in her leg.

" When did that happen?" Will asked her suddenly watching as she pulled at her pant leg to try and inspect the large gash in her thigh.

It stretched from roughly about three or four inches above her knee, to the back top back of her thigh. It didn't appear to be dangerously deep, but it was bad enough that it would be bleeding for a bit. She could hardly believe she managed to run and do all that she did with it for as long as she did, she was just thankful she didn't get trapped under the robot's feet.

" When I ran out of the ship, it was why I tripped." She told him, " Something on the way out snagged my leg bad and I slammed into that wall."

" How bad is it?" Will asked concerned.

Neither noticed the alien staring and watching Dakota examine her leg, watching her fingers adjust the cloth back into place.

" Hard to tell." She responded leaning her back against the thick branch that Will and the alien happen to be on, " Definitely won't be able to walk much on it though."

She was worried about infection from the alien ship and the new atmosphere, she didn't know how it would effect her healing or if something had gotten into it. All she could do was sit back with Will and wait for the alien's legs to leave them, or for John to show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its finally here!!!!!!! I would squeal, but that's a little too much lolXD Anyways, that was chapter four or five if you count the prologue. I don'tXD Now like usual I had a few things to go over other then my amazing remake of Hello, Darkness. Which I literally made up on spot. I was going to just put, ' He's here! ' BUUUT you know. A song in his welcoming is always going to be betterXDDDD Other then that though I wanted to broach three topics.  
>  The first was based on Will and how he acted in this chapter. No I know that Will isn't as vocal in the show as he was in this chapter, but I felt that if he had someone with him then he would of acted differently. Not only that, but the kid in the show was a bit stiff and I don't care how trained you are. Training is not the real thing. Bad example is learning to drive, but it's the best one I can think of. So while I get that Will is supposed to be a smart future Colonist, but he's also like 11, so yeah. Sorry, but he's gonna' at be a bit more vocal and show fear a bit more. Cause I think everyone in the show wasn't supposed to look scared, but to me they did.  
>  Second was based mostly on when Dakota wakes up and tries to put her focus on Will. I felt that while yes Will was the main character and was obviously focused on. That everyone looked at him in a way that shoed that they felt the need to protect Will, or at least be there for him when they couldn't. If that makes sense. And mainly what I was trying to portray was that despite Dakota wanting to pass out some more, that she was trying to make it up to Will. She put a lot of fearful stress on him ( unintentionally) but for an 11 yr old, having to look after his unconscious sister and feel utterly alone. That would be terrifying to me. Like I would be a panicking mess not knowing what to do, especially if I was somewhere new or lost. So I wanted to try and make it like Dakota was trying to act tough for Will's sake because of his age and all the emotional and mental trauma from what's happened over the time she was passed out. Hopefully that all made sense lol  
>  Last I wanted to talk about uh... well I'll just say it. I like torturing my characters at least a little bit, sounds a bit cruel. Sorry! That's not how I meant it lol. Dakota getting injured so much was honestly uh... I wouldn't say last minute thinking, but it was a thought that came into mind when I was trying to work out later plotting. So yeah. I know it seems like I hurt her a lot, but I really didn't. Anybody would be sore from going down a bumpy slide with no sense of control.. The only serious injuries are her head which isn't all that bad, she just hit a spot that bled easier, and then her leg is the only major one. So yeah. Just wanted to say that lol.
> 
> If you have any questions let me know and I'll do my best to answer them:)
> 
> Thank you all for reading, I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think of the chapter, and I'll catch you all in the next one! Peace out everyone!XD
> 
> Talk about Dakota's needing to focus on Will in the beginning. Her mind runs on making sure her family is okay before she's okay, why she joined the forces in the first place. On top of that, Will had did his best to take care of her and now she had to return the favor with night approaching.  
> Also talk about Will being more fearful, and torturing Dakota


	6. Episode One 5-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end of Episode One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say this before hand instead of at the end. Sorry to those of you that thought I posted a few days ago. I did and then quickly removed the chapter so I wouldn't be teasing people with a bad chapter. I don't know what I was thinking that night. I had over half the chapter done and I got a really bad headache because of how much I've been trying to focus on writing lately and work. To say the least I messed up the original chapter so bad that it didn't even make sense to me, and so I took it down to fix it. So sorry to those of you that somehow read it before I took it down. This is the proper ending lol

Episode One 5-5  
Impact

It wasn't long before the night started to creep in, Dakota, Will, and the alien all just as stuck in that tree as ever. Dakota hadn't bothered moving herself from where she sat, leg hurting to much for her to do much of anything. To fill the silence at first Dakota had started humming various songs, but it didn't last very long. If Dakota was being completely honest everything was making her beyond exhausted, her head was a raging tornado and her leg felt like it was being stabbed by a burning hot poker. She hadn't even noticed her eyes drooping until she was being woken up to a scratching noise. Her head snapping to attention and looking around a bit in confusion, surprised that she even fell asleep. All was dark when she awoke unlike before she fell asleep, her eyes flickering between Will and the robot alien not far from her. It was pulling it's hands back to itself, letting a whirl escape almost defeated. No doubt if it had pain receptors that it would be in massive amounts of pain. With a slight turn of her head she glanced up to Will to see him staring at the communicator on his wrist. He'd been doing that before as well, no doubt trying to get John to pick up or come find them.  
Briefly her attention flickered back to the robot alien, not all that sure what to do or what was going on. Her mind was a muddled mess and just shifting was making her leg feel absolutely horrid. She had to suppress a small whimper her hand flying to grab at the ripped fabric, flinching worse when she actually tapped too close to the wound. Red flickering caught her attention almost distractingly, her deep blue- green eyes shooting to look over at the robot alien. It was staring at her just as intensely as it had before, when she'd woken up. If she was openly admitting it, she would even say that the alien was what had woken her up, the sound of it's claws on the bark loud enough to startle her awake.

" He's hurt." Will commented staring at the robot, listening to his noises.

" Well, I mean. He is kind of ripped in half." Dakota rolled her eyes gently with a small smirk on her lips.

She almost told Will how she'd seen grown men with wounds that were as severe, getting blown in half from a wrong step. She didn't however, knowing that that was definitely not what he needed or wanted to hear. Will shot her a look before rolling his own eyes, not all that amused. Looking around a bit for what had to be the hundredth time, Will lifted his communications device up to his face, clicking the button open the signal.

" Dad." Will's voice was somewhat quiet, " Dad, this is Will. Do you read me?"

Much to Dakota's surprise the alien seemed to respond a bit from that, leaning forward as much as it could, head tilting. It's claws clicked together softly emitting a clinking sound, another whirl escaping the bot.

" We're kind of in a lot of danger here." Will continued watching the robot himself.

" That's debatable." Dakota commented, " He hasn't really tried to attack us again."

Okay that wasn't necessarily true either, seeing as each time Dakota even looked remotely close to sliding off the branch she was perched on, the robot's legs would be right under them. She didn't know if it was in a threatening way or not, sense it didn't attempt to jump back up, but it was worrisome none the less.

" Probably not as much danger as before, but definitely still in danger." Will continued shooting a look to Dakota, eyes a bit furrowed.

Before Dakota could open her mouth to speak again, a loud screeching filled the audios again. Similar to that of what they heard earlier on the comms. At the sounds the alien's head snapped back to them, staring intently at Will another whurl of sorts escaping it.

" That must of been from this guys ship." Dakota motioned to the alien, turning on her own device to listen to the sound again.

It was the same screech as the first one and the robot's head tilted in her direction. She didn't mean to tease it, but she was trying to see if the lights in it's face would change based on what it heard. She knew it had to be in pain, but she had a feeling that each change of the lights in it's face was a different expression.

" Wonder if it can even understand us." Will commented as she clicked it off.

Dakota didn't respond just let her head fall back against the trunk of the tree, still rather tired. She wasn't about to fall asleep again, just letting herself get comfortable. A soft sort of clicking filled the air, getting quietly louder as it approached; almost like a whisper. Ever so gently something brushed against her face, right on her nose. It felt like a tickle with how soft and weightless it was. Her eyes snapped open to see some strange sort of ... insect? She didn't know what it was, it's body looked almost fluid like, wings flapping before it twisted it's wings up. Similar to that of a flower before it blooms, it was beyond beautiful, soft neon lights glowing along it's wings. Dakota did her best not to move or make any sudden sounds, so that she could stare at it more.

" Woah..." Will commented startling the creature from her face.

It took off from her face with a strong downward flap, pushing itself off of her before fluttering just in front of Will. It seemed to almost dance around him before it fluttered away, right over to the alien. It landed elegantly on one of it's digits, the alien looking up to his hand with curiosity drawing it's hand in slowly. Dakota could see the lights in it's face darkening ever so subtly, but it didn't let that stop it's wonder as it examined the creature with a tilt of it's head. It made what almost sounded like a noise of wonder, tilting it's hand slowly it's face flashing a little.

" Guess you've never seen anything like that either." Will stated his expression somewhat matching Dakota's own wonderment.

Dakota's face was more neutral however, to busy taking in all she could of the alien so close to them. At the sound of Will's voice the native insect took off just as it did before, the alien's red face turning to watch it go. It looked up to watch the insect flutter away before it's servo dropped to the bark of the branch with a clunk. It's other arms dropped noticeably and fast, it's head dipping down, lights in it's face flickering a bit more. Dakota's heart nearly broke at the sight of the alien's own pain, not really understanding why it bothered her so much.

" My name's Will Robinson, by the way. This is Dakota." Will introduced himself and Dakota to the alien, it's head tilting up slowly even more of it's lights in it's face flickering off, " Wait... what's happening to your lights?"

It's head drooped once more looking briefly at Dakota, before it shifted lower. Will and Dakota's eyes followed it's gaze to watch as it's legs took a few shaky steps forwards, before one of them gave out. The legs drop to a knee the orange lights all throughout the robots upper and lower half seeming almost dimmer.

" He's dying." Dakota answered oddly feeling somewhat tense.

Dakota wasn't an overly emotional kind of person, but for some reason knowing that the robot was dying was... hard on her. It was like a deep unsettling feeling had grown in her at the fact, and it was hard not to let her eyes get watery. She didn't know why it bothered her so much, it just did. Sure the thing chased her and Will... and tried to attack Will, but it was probably just as scared as they were. At least they weren't ripped in half and impaled on a tree.

" Oh..." Will turned a questioning look to the robot almost in disbelief, watching as more lights flickered off and it's body dropped.

Crackling like that of a fire filled the air, both siblings heads snapping to he right. Their eyes widened at the sight of embers floating over and the flames filling the tree line. It was alarming how fast the flames were moving, spreading nearly quicker then any other fire Dakota had seen before.  
Neither of them could of properly prepared for how fast the flames reached them, and it took Dakota nearly all of her strength to pull herself to her knees to face Will. Will was half standing already himself with a hand holding onto the bark of the tree. His eyes were glued to the flames, fear clear across his face.

" Will. Will look at me." Dakota called to him grabbing onto the hand that hung loosely at his side.

Will's eyes snapped to her own his hands quick to latch onto her won in a vice like grip.

" Listen. It's going to be okay. Don't panic." She told him trying her best to comfort him as she pulled one of her hands so she could brace it against the branch he was standing on.

Dakota quickly realizing she would need both of her hands to get up, pulled her hand away from Will feeling guilty. She felt bad that she couldn't continue to comfort him, but she needed to get up to the next branch with him if she had any hopes of actually getting him further from the flames. Will let out an something undistinguishable as he watched her pull herself up to the second branch. Her arms shook a bit and her mouth was sealed shut as she threw her good leg over. Will stepped closer to the trunk of the tree to give her the room she needed, his eyes snapping back to the flames. Below them he could see the robot's legs up and standing again and walking. 

" Think, there's only two ways to go." Dakota told him as she managed to heft herself up, slightly annoyed at how exhausted it made her trying to ignore the warm sticky feeling of blood soaking her leg once more.

Glancing to another thick branch that was above them, Will glanced back to Dakota.

" We can only go up." Will responded.

" Not very high." Dakota commented back, " It's that or I give you the thermal blanket so you can run through the flames."

" But, what about you?" He asked her watching as she sat up straight to look up at him.

" One way or another this tree or the branches we're on are going down. We'll be lucky if the tree doesn't." Dakota explained to him ignoring his worried question as she pulled the thermal blanket out from her harness, " If it does, we're likely to get hurt or trapped if we go too high, even this distance depending on how it all falls could likely break a bone."

She wasn't trying to scare him, but she didn't have much of a filter at the moment. Scaring him a bit was better then letting him burn to death. Will's face was the epitomy of fear in the moment, scared of the possible future. Her mind was running a mile a minute trying to think of what to do, how to get around all this. She was taking in every bit of information she could and trying to work strategies around all of this.

" If you can't make it to that branch to go back down where the flames haven't reached, then you're going down the way we came." Dakota told him pointing to the branch, " You won't have long before you get too heated, but at least you'll be able to make it out without getting burned to death."

" No, no, what about you?!" Will shook his head quickly eyes staring into her own.

Dakota opened her mouth before shutting it and looking down to the flames for a moment.

" I... there's no way for me to get down and out of that." Dakota told him gently, " I'm honestly surprised I made it up here. My leg feels like it's on fire, no pun intended."

Will looked at her unable to believe what she was saying, she was literally telling him to leave her there. He couldn't!

" I can't." He shook his head.

" Will. As much as I want to, I can't argue about this with you. We don't have the time." Dakota told him her own eyebrows furrowing, " And it's not up for debate. I'm sorry."

Behind them the robot watched as the siblings silently dueled each other, the boys face twisting looking like he was about to start leaking. Will's eyes looked everywhere trying to think of what to do, how to get out of the mess they were in.

" Go already!" Dakota snapped at him pointing to the next branch up.

Will tensed a bit at her order but turned around regretfully, grabbing onto the bark the best he could so that he could attempt to climb up. The bark was all too loose for him to actually get a good hold on anything though, so he did what he could and tried to jump up. His arms barely reached the side and Dakota's heart sank at the thought of forcing Will to run through the flames. The thermal blanket would only protect him for maybe three or four minutes before it became unbearably hot. She could only hope he was quick enough to out run the flames.  
His body wobbled in place as he landed back on the branch he'd been stuck on, his arms swinging around trying to catch his balance. Dakota's hands were quick to grab onto him wherever she could so that she could catch him. He slid down beside her heart beating erratically, clutching onto her arms.

" Will." Dakota tried to sooth him the flames roaring in her ears.

He shook his head and quickly brought his communicator to up, " Dad. Dad, come in."

Dakota had to bite her lip and fight back tears as she watched Will's lip quiver a bit, clearly scared out of his mind. She felt like the worst person ever forcing her brother to run through a fire to get to safety, but she had to. There was no way she was letting him burn alive up here with her because he didn't want to leave her. It wasn't right, not with someone so young.

" Dad, there's a fire and... and we can't get out. Dad. Dad, come in." Will tried looking out at the fire and back at his communicator.

" Will, I know you're scared." Dakota started, " I know, I am too, but you need to get down there and run in the direction the fire is going in."

Running with the fire was somewhat smarter, it would give him a chance to get out of the fire quicker and run in whatever direction the fire wasn't going in. As much as it pained Dakota to force her brother to do this, she wasn't seeing any other way.

" I can't." Will shook his head with a sniffle.

" Yes, you can." She told him sternly as she pushed the thermal blanket into his hands, his fingers taking it from her, " You're strong and brave, you can do this."

Will's lip trembled again as he gave a sniff, looking up into the air. He was trying to pull himself together to listen to what Dakota was telling him. Dakota didn't move until Will did, watching as he turned towards the lower branch she had been on before, watching as he turned to let himself slide down onto it. With a heavy heart and tears nearly in her eyes she twisted where she sat to stare at the robot. It was staring down at it's approaching legs and she could see different wires stretching up from where he was clearly cut in half. They were reaching up and wiggling, flowing white at the ends. The legs stepped just below the aliens upper half and she could feel the branch shifting towards the robot. Like it was getting weighed down, her eyes watched as the robot grabbed at the branch tilting back a bit. Turning a bit to get a better look she could see matching wires coming from the top half as well, stretching as far as the could to try and reconnect with the robot's legs. It's face was nearly all black with only a few lights in it's screen? Dakota took a deep breath watching as it failed to actually reconnect, drooping weakly against the branch. Realization struck her at the sight and she knew what she was going to have to do.  
With a pained grunt Dakota forced her good leg over first so she was sitting sideways, before she grabbed her bad leg and threw it over the other side. Turning herself so that she was facing the robot completely, watching as it's head lifted to look up at her. Her leg left a streak of red where it had slid along the branch, her eyes daring not to look at it. With a huff she began pulling herself over to it, it was a lot more difficult then she thought it would be.

" I'm not letting you die either." She told it gently as she scooted just close enough, it's arms could easily reach her now.

The robot reached a servo in her direction slowly, but not close enough to touch her. It's claws came close to her face, but not in a threatening way. It was almost gentle with as close as it got to her hair, arm falling back the bark weakly. With quick and hastey hands she reached into the small pack she'd been wearing, it didn't have all that much in it, but it did have one thing useful. Pulling her hands back out when she felt what she was looking for, the robot watched her pull out some kind of metal string attached to two ends that easily fit in her tiny hands.

" When you get down there, you better grab Will." She told it as she separated the ends and brought them to either sides of the branch, just far enough from the robot, her lip trembled a little as she continued talking, " You get him out of here. You better protect him..."

It's face was practically glued staring at her face, almost like it had with that insect earlier before its attention shifted to what she started doing. It watched closely as she started shifting the weight back and forth at the ends, watching as the metal rope began cutting into the bark of the branch. It's head snapped back up to her then back at the branch. It dipped it's head lightly a few of it's lights seeming to turn back on as she worked at the branch with what strength she had. A grunt escaping from her at the exhaustion this was causing, she didn't stop though, not even after the first sound of the branch cracking further from the weight the robot was pressing on it.  
The branch cracked more and before either of them knew it, the robot's weight had the a good portion of the branch caving under it. The robot fell with a whirl disappearing into the flames and Dakota stopped to watch the flames. They were larger now and a glance behind her told her that Will was already out of the tree and somewhere in there. A sniffle left her as she scooted back a little bit in case more of the branch gave way, praying Will was safe. Even though she herself was scared, she didn't allow herself to cry, instead she focused on listening intently for Will's voice and the robot. She could hear it's whirls even through the flames, but she didn't bother looking anywhere, but up.  
A shout was what dragged her attention back to the flames, her head snapping in the direction of Will's yelping. Much to her surprise she could see the robot not all that far away standing up from the flames, easily towering over it all. In it's arms she could see Will being held high enough so that the flames wouldn't touch him. The thermal blanket was grasped in one of Will's hands tightly, the other gripping onto the robot. Her heart sang with relief at the sight watching as Will stared in wonder at the robot now holding it up with it's two left arms. It's head dipped in his directions, before it's face turned to meet her gaze. It's lights were still dimmed, but more of them had returned.

" Thank the gods." She muttered to herself letting her head fall back against the trees happy that it was actually together again and that it now had Will, letting her eyes close.

Loud footsteps quickly approached, faster then she could react to. Within seconds of her head snapping up and over to where the sounds were coming from she watched as Will and the robot closed the distance between them and her. The robot easily vaulted up the tree barely even jostling Will in the slightest as it knelt down closer to her level. She didn't really have the chance to move as the robot's face dipped in close to her own, it's free arms wrapping around her and yanking her over to it. A pained yelp escaped from her as it's up arms gripped at her jacket pulling her up so that it's lower arm could wrap firmly under her legs. Her hand shot down to the long jagged bleeding cut in her leg, gripping it as the robot shifted both her and Will around to have a firm hold on the both of them. Jumping off the tree with a fluid ease, the robot landed in a clearer patch of the fire glancing around before it took off in a random direction.  
It was fast, faster then she thought it would be. Will's hand at some point finding hers, her head dipping a bit to glance at him the best she could with how the robot was carrying them. He had a small and relieved smile on his face tears that had fallen quickly dried from the speed of the robot's running. Dakota's other hand was gripped tightly to one of the robot's plates, holding it tightly as she tried to fight off the pain. The ride wasn't smooth and she was jostled a lot, because of that, the robot's claws had brushed over her leg numerous times.  
It felt like only a few minutes of running before the robot stopped and carefully set Will down. Dakota watched confused looking around the area they were in to see that they had easily covered miles from where the fire was raging on. They were now on top of some mountain standing at the edge of one of it's faces.  
Once Will was safely out of it's arms Dakota expected to be set down as well, but instead the robot just shifted her in it's arms, using three instead of two to hold her up. It had removed it's servo from her thigh where it had been and evenly distributed her weight so that it wasn't harming her. That didn't seem to stop Will from quickly closing the distance, practically pouncing on his sister shouting her name. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist even with the alien robot backing up a step not expecting the hasty movements, Will's head buried in her stomach just about.

" You're okay!" He all about shouted at her holding her tightly, Dakota doing her best not to show the pain that she felt from Will crashing against her thigh.

" Yeah." She responded with a weary laugh, " Yeah, we both are."

She let her own arms circle around Will the best she could, heart feeling light with the positive outcome of that horrible situation. With a simple shift in her leg, the robot set her down carefully allowing her to somewhat stand on her own. It's head dipping back a bit as he watched her and Will sink to the ground, Dakota unable to hold her weight. That didn't seem to bother either sibling, Will's arms moving to wrap around Dakota's shoulders. Dakota did her best not to show it or make it obvious, the way her eyes felt like rolling into the back of her head. She didn't want to worry Will any more then she already was or would be. Everything in her body felt weird and sleep was beckoning her worse then it had earlier. She tried to logically think of why she would feel so bad, and the only thing she could actually think of was the wound on her leg. It still ached and all that she had done earlier hadn't helped it, to top it off it was still bleeding pretty bad. Her pant leg stuck to her skin disgustingly and she had to fight off a way of dizziness. Both of them stayed like that for a long moment before Dakota pulled her arms away to look up at the robot.

" Thank you." Dakota smiled at it trying her best not to sound too off.

" Yeah, thanks." Will gave a small sniff looking up to it.

It whirled again as it tilted its head at them, it took a decent step towards them causing Will to stand startled. Dakota felt the need to duck a bit as the robot stepped over her enough so, so that it was closer to Will. It's attention turning to him directly as it reached a single servo in Will's direction, Dakota watching nearly anxiously below the robot. It's face was close to Will, clawed servo reaching up close to Will's face, Will's heavy breathing audible. It stopped just before it touched him however moving down his body a bit before it took a small step back, bending down further to Dakota's level. She tilted her head back as the robot's hand did something similar it's face shining with something different in those millions of lights.  
Unlike Will though it's hand stopped yes, but instead of backing up it reached for her head, long clawed digit dipping into some of the hair beside her face. She flinched back with a small hiss of pain as it's claw lightly brushed against the wound on her head, causing it to back up quickly. Taking a step back from the two of them it let out a few strange noises before it stood straighter. It stared between the two of them as it's body began to shift. Both watched with their jaws nearly dropping at the sight of the robot's body morphing into an almost human looking form. It's spine straightened and it's arms came together to form only two instead of the four it had, the extra metal moving to cover over it and make it more solid looking. It was absolutely amazing just watching it, Dakota and Will both at a loss for words.

" He- You..." Will tried to speak, but didn't get much out.

Once the robots transformation was finished it looked between the two, then slowly the lights in it's face started changing. The red color started changing and in it's place was a beautiful pale blue-ish purple color. It's arms came to it's sides rather stiffly before it took a step towards them. It's once for toed(?) feet now a single. Its footsteps were heavy and it was easy to hear the clinking in the metal with each step.

" He looks more human." Dakota commented softly as the robot crouched down in front of her again, it's lights shining brightly as it reached it's hand out in the direction of her injured leg, " Wait, don't touch it!"

It paused just before it's fingers could touch her leg before looking directly at her.

" Danger, Dakota Robinson." It's voice was deep and metallic, clearly robotic as it spoke.

Both of their mouths dropped at the sound of it, the robot still not moving an inch.

" You can talk?" Will questioned in amazement.

Instead of responding it looked down to her leg once more, tilting it's hand a bit. Waiting for her to allow it to touch her wound, like it had been wanting to do for hours prior. Dakota's mind was jumbled though as she tried to figure out what it was talking about. Not all that sure on what it was considering danger, the only obvious thing was her leg which was likely infected, but how would it know that? Glancing at what the robot was clearly staring at, she looked back down to her leg not sure what exactly it could do.

" What are you trying to do?" She asked it confused.

In response the robot reached under her knee and wrapped it's fingers around it, before pulling her leg up further. She could feel it's six digit hand twitching just slightly against the material stuck to her leg from the blood. It's other hand reached to pull the sticky fabric around her thighs back so that it could see the wound more clearly. Pain radiated throughout her leg nearly making her light headed at how far it had traveled. Her hands reaching and grabbing onto the closest things they could, which just happened to be the robot. Her grip wasn't tight as one hand grabbed at the servo on her knee, the other grabbing the upper part of the robot's other arm. A wave a dizziness washed over her, and before she could stop herself from swaying her head smacked against the robot's arm close to her hand. Will gasped in shock reaching to grab her jacket to pull her up off the robot. The robot didn't reach much as the boys hands pulled the young woman away from it, her head lulling back into the boys arms eyes closed. " Dakota?" Will asked worried. The robot looked up to Dakota's face watching the boys face twist in worry, confused at what the boy was so scared about. In the time all of that was happening the robot had been running a complete body scan of both aliens before him. The young woman was suffering from and infection that was spreading rather quickly, one that it vaguely knew the source of. It's memory core had been damaged from the crash, but it recognized the radiance of the ship he came from. All it needed to do was take her back to the ship and it would be able to treat her accordingly. Acting on that the alien carefully pulled at the young woman's leg to twist her into an easier position so that it may pick her up, nearly pulling her from the smaller ones arms. The boy held on tightly to his sister, one arm holding up her head and the other holding onto the harness along her chest. " What are you doing?" The boy asked almost accusingly. 

" Danger, Dakota Robinson." The robot repeated in the same deep and metallic voice.

Without anything further to say the robot easily slipped it's arms under the young woman, pushing itself to stand up. The woman weighted next to nothing compared to what the robot alien could actually lift or move, it's arms shifting to hold her more securely. Her head tipped back and one of her arms drooped limply, the other one closer to it draped across her stomach. Glancing down to the boy the robot turned it's head towards where they had come from before it started walking, destination set.

" Where are you taking her!?" The boy asked hurriedly darting after the robot.

It didn't respond and just kept walking, leaving Will with no other option, but to follow it. He wasn't about to get left along and he sure as hell wasn't going to just let that thing walk off with his sister. So without much of a choice he kept his eyes glued to it, watching his sisters hair bounce with each of it's heavy steps.  
To Will's surprise the robot alien had lead him directly back towards the fire, well not exactly. Where the fire was a good distance away from them and growing further; heading away from the alien's ship. It paused when it had reached the wreck looking all around, almost like it was trying to remember where to go. Will followed at a distance unsure if he should follow or not, but quickly changed his mind when the robot started heading inside the ship the same way Dakota had. Following the robot inside Will was shocked to see what all was there, pausing mid step to turn and look at all the alien tech around him. Vaguely he wondered if the camera was still with Dakota, but it quickly slipped his mind as he watched the robot take Dakota over to a large wall. It was massive and there were two indents on the walls around it, it almost looked like a door.  
Very carefully the robot set Dakota down on the floor right beside the door, making sure not to jostle her to much. The whole way it had been making sure not to make anything worse, and running scan after scan. Being mindful not to step on her the robot stood up and reached up to touch the indents in the walls. A hiss filled the air before the wall in front of it and Dakota started moving, opening to reveal some bright light. Will couldn't really see it all to well because of how far back he was in the main room of the ship and the robot blocking the view. Silently the robot kneeled back down and picked up his sister before walking into the room, the doors sliding shut behind him.  
Will automatically ran to the door scared that he'd been left alone, unable to hear anything from the other side. Stumbling it took him a moment to regain his balance, before he darted across the large expanse of the ship. Just as he was reaching he circular platform however the door opened once more revealing the massive robot, no traces of Dakota in it's arms. Red hair briefly caught Will's attention as the robot took a step towards him, his eyes flickering to his sister who was laying on a table or bench of some sort a gray piece of metal on her head. It was tiny and covered over where the cut was on her forehead. Before he could get a better look though the doors slid shut, startling him a bit.

" What- what did you do with her?" Will asked expectantly as the robot stopped just in front of him, " Why are you shutting her in?"

Will worried that the robot wasn't as good as he thought, instead just tricking them into luring them into the perfect trap. There was nothing Will could do against the bulking robot, and with Dakota trapped on the other side of the door there was no telling what would happen to her.

" Dakota Robinson, safe." The robot responded easily enough staring down at the boy.

The robots memory core wasn't complete even though it had touched a vital part of it's ship, unable to recover all it's corrupted data. However the moment it's arms had touched the table it set the young woman on, flashes of another image filled it's head. Some of it's own mixed into the mess, the robot was vaguely confused, unsure what to make of the images. All it knew was that at the moment he needed to return the boy back to the rest of the siblings' family.  
Will backed up as the robot took another step towards him, not sure he trusted the robot much. It said Dakota was safe, but how was she safe trapped behind a door? He didn't get much time to ask questions however as the robot started speaking again.

" Danger, Will Robinson." The robot told it.

In that moment Will wished his father was there to help him, and as quick as ever he thought of Maureen, Penny, and Judy. A new sense of worry filled the boy just thinking about Judy, wondering if they ever actually managed to free her from the ice. Will was torn between Dakota and Judy. After a long minute of debate, Will glanced back to the robot hat was waiting for him. Regrettably he started speaking before he could stop himself.

" Can, can you take me back?" Will regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth, not meaning to ask it that.

The robot didn't really say anything, instead it closed the distance between the two of them and reached out to grab Will. With gentle and steady servos the robot easily picked up the boy, holding him similar to how he'd held Dakota and started walking. Will's heart pumped a bit quicker fear filling his head as he thought about how he would be leaving Dakota alone on an alien ship.

" No, wait, what about Dakota?" He asked quickly trying to wiggle out of the robot's gentle, but firm hold on him.

The robot didn't respond again, not that Will had much hopes of it speaking a lot. It just paused and turned it's head to the side like it was checking behind it, before it started walking once more.

" I can't leave Dakota, how do I know she's actually safe?" Will continued rapidly eyebrows furrowed a bit as he finally unhooked one of his legs to swing it down to the floor.

" Dakota Robinson, safe. " The robot stopped once more so it would run the boy over.

Will was hoisted up into the robot's arms again despite his protests, the robot already taking off. It only tok a few seconds for the robot to leave the haul of the ship and get outside. The whole time Will was trying to get out of it's arms, repeating his questions.

" That doesn't answer my question, just because you say she's safe doesn't mean that she is!" Will wasn't shouting, just talking sternly.

The robot never offered any responses and just turned in the direction it had seen in the images flashed to it. Will's words fell on deaf ears as he was carted through the woods at a decently set pace. He barely even noticed which way they were going until the robot had gotten to a familiar ice wall. Will's mouth fell open in his confusion watching as the robot marched right into the cave before gently setting Will down.

" What- what are you doing?" Will asked confused as his feet touched the floor, looking around confused.

No response once again, something that briefly annoyed and worried Will. Being in the cave again, brought back a few unwanted memories, the fear and worry for Dakota's well being once again enrapturing his mind. He'd tried several times to get the robot to take him back to her and it's ship, but the robot just marched on. The familiar sound of shifting metal filled Will's ears as the robot's form shifted; returning it to it's original four armed and for toed self. It's head dipped forwards, face red once more. It shifted closer to Will, the boy stepping a back a bit at the sight of it's red face. The robot was silent as it reached out to grab the boy, scooping him up in three of it's arms, holding him similar to a child. Will let out a huff at the quick movements barely even registering the robot already on the move .  
Before he even knew it the robot had brought him all the way back to the top of the mountain, to the very path he, Dakota, and his father had made earlier that day. Setting Will down the robot transformed once again and took off in the direction of the crashed Jupiter. Will was quick to follow the winds harsh, and snow sticking into his hair. Will was reluctant in following, looking back and forth from where he and the robot had come from, mind stuck between Dakota and Judy. Out of the two Judy had been weighing his mind more heavily because of the horrible situation she was hopefully out of. There was a sort of bitterness in his mind that made him fear that the reason the robot had been so hasty in bringing him here was because it knew something he didn't, something about Judy. A worry filling pooling in his stomach as he wordlessly followed, silently wishing Dakota apologies for leaving her.  
When they finally reached the large crater of sorts that the Jupiter 2 had made, Will could barely believe his eyes. Down in the bottom he could clearly see his parents, and Penny, all laying on the ice with a large hole in between all of them. He couldn't hear them over the winds and he had to stop mouth dropping in shock. Judy was still trapped, was the only thing running through his mind as he darted down the slope as fast as he dared after the robot.  
Penny was the first to react to both of them, well to the robot more like. Quickly sitting up and turning fast, her voice was loud and clearly startled. Her face even from this distance, he could tell that she'd been crying, face pressed against the ice and pink.

" What's that? What is that?!" Penny's practically demanded. His parents followed quickly Maureen turning around and flipping over, somewhat falling into Penny's arms. Penny's arms wrapping around the woman and pulling her back a bit, eyes glued to the robot. John was the last up quickly grabbing at what Will assumed was a knife, remaining kneeled on one leg with the knife raised defensively. 

" What is that thing?" John's asked worriedly watching as the robot's head turned to the side. 

" It's okay." Will exclaimed loudly as he finally managed to get to the bottom, sliding to a stop beside the robot his hands raised in a surrender.

" Will?" John asked standing up all the way.

" It's okay." Will repeated.

Everyone stared in shock at the new being, John not knowing whether or not to rush over and take pull Will to safety or not. Judy's gasping was what halted all thoughts though, the desperate sounds of her gasping.

The robot's head turned in Will's direction pulling his attention back to it, " Danger, Will Robinson."

Will licked his lips anxiously listening to the sound of Judy's tear filled gasps, the fear and helplessness in her voice.

" Can you help her?" Will asked, " Please?"

The robot looked between Will and his family, taking in all around him before he took a step towards the family. Everyone somewhat cleared the way for the robot, watching as it moved to where their hole was, John quickly moving to Will who had closed the distance between them. His arms wrapped protectively around his son as he watched the robot kneel down on one knee, bringing it's hands out to the ice above where Judy was trapped. It's palms were 'closed' and with a twitch and flash of it's screen face, a red started to glow from both the ice and the robot's hands. The reaction was instant and everyone's jaw dropped as the ice started melting away instantly turning into steam. John stepped closer watching closely as the robot successfully melted the ice down, Judy's suits lights beginning to cast a bright light into the steam. Within seconds the familiar lights of Judy's suit's lights began to shin through the steam. Able to see Judy clearly the robot stopped and reached into the melted hole, grabbing ahold of Judy's hand to lift her out her loud gasping filling the air.  
The robot held her with one arm and held her above the ground for a moment, moving her away from the hole and onto the more solid surface. John, Maureen, and Penny all rushing to Judy's side as quick as they could. 

" I got you." John told Judy softly caught her as the robot let her go, catching her.

John worked fast on removing Judy's helmet, practically ripping it off of her so that she could take a breath of actual air. Tears were streaming down her face and she was gasping just as frantic and messily as before. Everyone was quick in surrounding her wrapping her tightly in hugs and kisses. Judy's whimpering voice calling for Maureen as more tears slid down her cheeks.

" Breathe, baby! Breathe!" John told her. 

Everyone was surrounding Judy telling her she'd be alright that she was okay. The robot stood over them silently watching everyone surround Judy, watching all the love and affection.

" Can you do something so we don't freeze?" Will suddenly asked the robot. 

Silently the robot looked between Will and the rest of his family watching them, then without a word the alien lifted both of it's hands once more repeating the actions from before again. A red light seemed to glow off of the robot's hands and within seconds everyone could feel the warmth spreading over them. A panic gasp escaped Judy finally realizing just what had saved her. She didn't say anything though, just continue to hold onto Maureen. Once Judy was actually able to stand, all be it wobbly on her feet, but capable of standing and not out of breath. Maureen and Penny helped to move her to the tent so that she could actually lay down and rest. Penny practically refusing to leave Judy's side now that she was safe and free, clearly shaken up by the almost cruel turn of events. Once both girls were settled under two thermal blankets each and fast asleep, Maureen managed to carefully pull herself out of the tent. At the sound of the flap to the tent pulling back, John was quick to stand and face it. Watching as Maureen tried to haul herself out of the small entrance, John quick to aid her. Once she was out he carefully moved her to sit on a crate beside Will, who was staring up at the robot that was still offering heat to keep them all warm. Will's arms carefully wrapping around Maureen as she sat beside him, Maureen's wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him close as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. She was just happy that all of her kids- Wait, where was Dakota? " Will." Maureen spoke to get his attention looking around, " Where's Dakota?" John's head snapped over to them from where he was closing the flap to the tent, eyes landing on Will who was just looking up at Maureen with a guilty look on his face. He pulled away from her at opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out at first. It took him a moment to gather his words before he looked between the two of them. " We uh, Dakota got hurt and there was no way to get back with both of us-" " Dakota Robinson, safe." The robot was the one to speak, it's monotone voice completely cutting off Will. John and Maureen looked back and forth between the two of them, Maureen's eyes were wide and somewhat angered. She did good on not taking it out on Will however, her eyes shifting over to John briefly before shooting back to Will. " Where is she?" Maureen asked causing Will to flinch at the tone of her voice, how cold and serious it was. " On his ship." Will responded pointing to the robot. Maureen and John both took a shaky breath at the response, worry pulling in their guts at the thought. They weren't exactly mad that Will left her, but if she was hurt then an alien ship was not where she needed to be. None the less what was the alien going to do with her, were there more? There were so many questions in Maureen's head, yet John was the first to speak. " You left your hurt sister on an alien ship?" John asked placing a his hands on his hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty finally the last chapter of episode one. I honestly wasn't expecting these chapters to stretch out so muchXD So yeah, I do have a good number of things to talk about before I outright end the 'episode'.  
> The biggest thing was honestly this entire chapter, because there's a lot that happened and even with the rewrite, I was kind of annoyed with the transition on the robot getting Will back to the Jupiter. Like I could of done that a lot smoother, but I didn't have a lot to go on and honestly with the time frame of all that. Will would of had to leave as soon as the Robot transformed into it's more human like self if he wanted to get there in time to save Judy. Not only that, but I couldn't think of any other way to leave Dakota behind. Not because I really needed to leave her, but because the robot isn't a jungle jim. In his more human form he looks smaller, so I would imagine that without making him too stupid, he would only be able to carry one of them. So I had little choice on leaving Dakota and going to save Judy.  
> Second was the fire bit, um I didn't have much to cover for that. But for the most part, I wanted to cover the whole running with the flames thing. I would imagine that even with as fast as that fire was spreading and depending on wind of course, that if you were to run in the direction the flames were going, they would of reached a clearing quicker. That way they could actually run around the flames instead of running deeper into them. So yeah, sorry if my logic is weird, but it sounded smart to meXDD  
>  Next I wanted to talk about something that I wasn't going to outright say until it was more obvious, but because of the direction of this chapter and how the next will end up being; I decided to just say it. I left a good bit out of the whole part with the alien leaving Dakota on the ship. And yes he left her where the core of the ship is. I purposely left her there. Anyways, because of all that goodness that I left out, which will most definitely be in Dakota' prospective, it will be in the next chapter as a sort of intermission between both episodes? None the less I'll go over what happened then more in next chapter.  
>  Also wanted to briefly go over Dakota's leg a bit, I know I pointed it out a lot in the chapter and I gave her an infection and all that. I wanted to go over that real quick because of how long it took to start effecting her. One depending on the kind of infection, which it's alien so there's no determining how fast it acts. Dakota would of been reacting to infection rather quickly depending on what kind and how bad. Not only that, but Dakota is already suffering from a bad head injury and she lost a good bit of blood. I didn't mention it too much because I think the fabrics in the show would cover blood pretty well, and their clothes seem thicker despite the material, so any blood that was all over would only be around where her suit ripped and what she allowed to mess with it. So yeah, just felt the need to talk about that  
>  Last but not least I wanted to talk about my ending. I know that in that situation Maureen and John should of been more angry and I should of gone into more detail. But not only am I done with this episode in a hole and don't want to think about it any more. It was pretty clear what kind of conversation that would be, and I wanted to end the chapter on a lighter note. Because I know that there was a lot of drama.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think of the chapter, and I'll catch you all in the next one! Peace out everybody!XD


	7. Episode Two 1-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Episode of the transformers- Woops sorry wrong one. I mean in this episode of Lost In Space! Dun Dun Dun~ John and Maureen set off with Will and the Robot to find Dakota, who was left on an alien ship for the duration of the night. What will happen when they find her?
> 
>  
> 
> Damn I totally gave a 1980's transformers episode description, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been juggling being sick and working like 40 plus hours for the past few weeks. I haven't really had time to work on this, but I did have time today so, here is the first part of episode two. Oh and fair warning, it cuts off kind of suddenly at the end, that was on purpose, so don't worry if you think some of the chapter is missing. I had to cut the chapter in half to actually fit properly, and I picked that point to cut it, so yeah.

Episode Two 1-2  
Diamods In The Sky

At first it was almost like a cruel burning, the only real thing she could comprehend being that of the fire in her veins. It almost felt like something had been trying to cook her from the inside out, or like she'd truely been trapped in the flames. She couldn't open her eys and she couldn't really process much. She could feel something hard shifting beneath her, then the feeling of losing awareness, it was odd. It had been like fluttering on a cloud at first, that was before.  
She could remember the feeling of ramming her head into something hard, then nothing. Remember the feeling of being carried, then laying down. All the while she had a hard time concentrating on anything, no voices, no sounds other then a white noise she thought she was hearing, but couldn't think of. It wasn't blissful and forgiving like she'd heard many others explain, the feeling of fainting. It was like everything was a jumbled mess, nothing coherent enough to make sense of. Almost like blinking your eyes and your somewhere else and in a different time zone. Except that blink lasted a light time and just when you think you had some semblance of what was happening to you, you're lost all over again.  
Next came flashes, it was like something was being seared into her brain. Feelings arising that she herself didn't know were hers or that of someone else's, it rose a panic and had she been aware of her breathing, it would of been erratic. Uneven and frightening. The pain was on a different kind of level and difficult to process, the unsettled feeling of having something digging through your brain like some kind of hacker invading a computer. All she could think about was her family's faces, Will and Judy all the present in her mind, her biggest concerns. Then came the other images, all ones that she couldn't make sense of, something like that of a sick VR experience. She was suddenly towering over any of the people she'd seen, forcing her way through the familiar halls of the Resolute. An unknown kind of aggression present in her mind, followed by her own confusion. She didn't make much sense of it or think hard when she'd fired at the people running from and towards her, cutting down whoever got in her way.  
Then just like that it was a blinding pain starting in her leg that forced her out of the blinding flashes of thoughts, dragging her back to an unmoving awareness. Her stomach churned at the radiant and practically glistening pain that enraptured her body, feeling like some sort of alien had invaded her body. Poor choice of description because of all that had happened to her previously, but hell if she could think of any other way to explain it. She wasn't even aware of herself moving to curl up into a ball somewhat sweaty, or the tears that slid down her face, her erratic breathing, her quivering body. All she could think about was how she thought she was going to die and her family.  
A shaky breath was the first to escape her as she felt herself coming back, the aching in her body beyond manageable. She was shaking, not violently, but too much to stop. She could barely form a thought as she attempted to roll onto her back, eyes blinking rapidly to try and stay open. Her eyes watered more each time she tried to open them, everything hard to make out and blurred. It was a frightening thought, and breathing caused a stinging in the back of her throat. It felt like hours had passed before she could even attempt to look around, could even comprehend anything that was around her. With shaky hands she very slowly attempted to push herself up, a heavy ache nearly gluing her to whatever surface she was laid on.

" W-www-ill.." Her voice was so hoarse feeling like she hadn't had a drink in years, a fear filling her stomach more then the churning.

A small cry escaped from her from her fear, a desperate need to escape from where ever she was. Nothing around her was familiar, and she felt so much worse then she had been before. She felt clammy and no matter how she tried to pace her breathing it was like she couldn't gain any control of her body. It almost felt foreign to her and she had such foggy images almost instilled in her head, flashing red lights like the warning lights on the Resolute. Judy and Will's faces were the only ones she could think of, and a small panic filled her, forcing more tears down her face. She didn't want to be alone...  
It took hours for her to even get around to being able to move barely an inch, and for a time she hadn't even realized she'd passed back out until she was pulling her face from the metal surface below her. She'd at some point managed to roll onto her side, hoping she would fall off of whatever surface she was on, some thick metal of some sort wrapped around her legs like vines. She'd awoken in a panic at the feeling of the vines on her legs, feeling beyond trapped where she was, breathing becoming uneven once more. In her fury to get away from whatever had grabbed her, literally throwing herself from the table and onto the floor. Her arms shook as she tried to pull herself up only to collapse at the pain radiating in her thigh, not understanding why she couldn't seem to get a grip. A bloom of self annoyance and loathing rising in her chest at her weakness, despite knowing that there wasn't much of anything to do. It made her want to cry all over again, curl up in a ball and hide away somewhere. She hadn't felt like this sense she was a child, something that bothered her more then she cared to notice.  
It was a struggle to force herself to do anything, even with the fear that had drove her to falling on the floor in the first place. Her hands were under her to protect her head and her face laid against her arms. It felt like more hours had passed until she was able to get her breathing even somewhat tolerable, getting it into and even rhythm. Slowly she opened her eyes and just took a moment to stare at the floor, gather her mind. She couldn't even begin to describe what she was feeling, or where her train of thoughts were directed, everything just a bundled mess. With a lot of effort she slid her head to the floor, dragging her arms into a good position to push herself up. Nausea swam through her nearly as soon as she started pushing herself up off the floor, any kind of weight or tensing burning through her leg with a fury.

" God damn." She croaked hoarsely voice cracking like crazy almost desperately as she struggled to even get partly up.

Her leg caved under her and she nearly fell completely on the floor, but with as much strength as she could muster, she didn't let herself. Instead she shifted just enough to put the weight onto her other leg, somewhat curling herself into a ball. Her thigh stung at the angle her muscles twisted in, but she didn't let that stop her. Instead she took a few deep breaths and focused on dragging herself closer to the table or whatever it was that she'd been laying on. Reaching up with a slightly trembling hand to grab at the edge, trying to mentally prep herself for the challenge it would be putting on her.  
She'd never felt this weak in her entire life and it scared her to think that she was forced to this point. Scared to think of what might of happened if Will, Penny, or anyone else had been wounded enough to bleed. With a drive to get out and make it back to her family, Dakota did the best she could to drag herself up from the floor. A noise slowly escaping from her a mix between a groan and a whimper, throat to dry to actually make much of any sound. Her tongue was sticky and honestly forming words was the last thing on her mind as she hefted herself up and onto her shaky legs. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her!

" W-wh- why...." She somewhat whispered out trying to make sense of everything, her eyes slowly looking around.

Her blinks were slow and drowsy, even though her mind was at full attention. Even though she'd been trying to look around her while she held herself up against whatever surface she could, all she could see was herself firing at people on the Resolute. A slow chill went up her spine as she tried to make sense of why she even though she would never get so aggressive with anybody on the Resolute. Despite whatever trouble makers there were on board, nothing ever warranted a gun fight, nothing she could think of. Everything was hazy, she could just remember the screams in her head like she had actually been in a scene like that. Finally getting to get a good look around her, she nearly had another panic attack at the sight before her.  
All over the table or bench, whatever the surface was that she knew she had to of been laying on earlier, was a bunch of what looked like liquid metal and some weird black and white-ish blue thin tendrils of some sort. The tendrils were connected to some odd looking sphere that was oddly shaped and black, glowing a deep blue color. What scared her though was that some were moving in her direction and she didn't even notice them as they started wrapping around her arms. As soon as she even tried to pull away it sounded as though something was screaming in her head, that same noise that she'd heard from the alien's ship. It nearly echoed in her head and without even thinking her hands shot up to her ears to try and dull the sound, and before she could even process what was happening her eyes were rolling into the back of her head.  
Slowly everything started coming back to her, her sense of feeling and consciousness- all of it. For awhile she laid on the floor trying to remember what had happened to her, but for some reason she couldn't think of anything. It was almost like she'd blinked and she was suddenly on the floor of the alien ship. She still felt as horrible as the first time she'd woken up, and she could faintly remember something happening to her after she stood up the first time, but she couldn't remember much else. Her body still hurt, but luckily enough she wasn't shaking like a leaf anymore and she actually found herself actually able to pull herself off the floor. There was a dull ache on the back of her head from what she could only assume happened when she fell down, momentarily making her worry about her brain. She'd knocked it against so many things sense arriving on this planet, just the thought had her reaching to touch the cut along her forehead before realizing she had her gloves on. Not wanting to bother with them, she pulled herself up to her feet, still a bit wobbly. It wasn't as bad as before which was great, but her leg still stung and burned when she moved it too fast.

" Fuck me..." She murmured to herself as she brushed some of her wild red hair out of her face, feeling the dull sting of the cut on her head.

At least that one wasn't bothering her, so with the one plus she allowed herself a small moment to gain her balance against the table thing in front of her, staring at the odd black and blue sphere. It kind of reminded her of some alien egg or rock, but she couldn't actually tell what it was. None the less she wasn't about to go touching it, instead she allowed herself to turn around and have a look around. Turning slowly she allowed herself to take in all the tech and oddly shaped walls around her, one standing out more so then the other, it looked almost layered, like the one that she thought was a door when she first came into the ship. The one she would of approached when she was their earlier and Will hadn't found the robot's legs and started getting chased.  
With a heavy limp and a bit of wobbling it took Dakota a moment to hobble her way over to the odd wall, a hand reaching up to the wall to catch herself so she wouldn't trip. Luckily she didn't, and even if she had she would of been on the floor again. Nearly jumping out of her skin as the wall started moving in front of her, opening for seemingly no reason. She paused where she was staring with wide eyes, surprised it even opened. With uncertain steps she slowly walked out of the room, glancing behind her to the strange object. Just a single step away from the odd door, it slammed shut behind her making her whirl around quickly to face it, stumbling back a few steps.

" What in the world?" She whispered her voice so soft she barely even heard it herself.

Without much choices and a small fear that she really was as alone as she felt, she turned back around suddenly feeling a lot colder then she had. That room wasn't nearly as cold as the room she had just entered, or maybe it was just her. Carefully she limped her way out of the ship the way she had done before, making sure not to run her leg against any more protruding metal. The light outside was nearly blinding making her pause just at the hole she'd come through before, blinking harshly under the bright light. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the change in brightness she slowly limped out of the ship, mentally cussing at the effort it was going to take to get around all this debris.  
Mindful of each step she made her way through the rough terrain, pausing at the sound of loud thumping. Similar to the noise the robot's feet had made what she assumed was the day before. Before she even had a chance to look up, she could hear a rush of footsteps and her name.  
Over the hill Maureen, John, and Will were standing on top of a small slope of debris, all taking in the sight of the crashed ship. It didn't look too different from the day before, but none the less, Will found himself amazed by it. His mind was trapped on Dakota, wondering if she was alright or not, Maureen so caught up in the actual scenery then, the fact that this was where Dakota was. Maureen could never forget about her daughter, but that didn't mean she couldn't take in the sights. The robot was the only one that didn't stop walking, choosing to walk ahead of the family, to lead them to where it had left Dakota. Much to their surprise though they didn't have to look far, the familiar red head exiting a small hole in the ship. She was limping heavily and looked ready to keel over at any second. The sight of her had all their hearts racing, and both parents didn't hesitate in rushing down to her.

" Dakota?!" A voice called to her, her eyes snapping towards the voice.

Not far from her she could clearly see Maureen, John, Will, and the Robot, both of her parents quickly rushing down the muddy slope they were on and practically running to her. Her mouth dropped a bit in surprise, then quickly shut at the sudden relief she felt at the sight of them.

" Mom? Dad?" She felt like such a child as tears swarmed her eyes, not daring to spill over.

Maureen was the first to reach her, nearly tackling her to the floor as her arms wrapped around her exhausted looking daughter. Her daughter's hair was oily and a mess, she had dry blood running down her forehead and temple. The limp was beyond notice able, and while Maureen could care less about it, her daughter smelled like she'd slept in a forest. There was dirt and leaves in her hair from who knows where, and Dakota looked worse for ware. Her over all appearance was worrying, but Maureen was too happy in just seeing her daughter to actually stop and think about it. All night she'd been stressing if her daughter was dead or not, especially when Will told them that she had a bad injury. Yet here she was limping over to her, breathing and alive.

" You're okay." Maureen said more so to herself then Dakota, as Dakota sank into her touch.

Her arms wrapped around her mother tightly, doing her best not to teeter over and knock Maureen over with her. John quickly coming up beside her to wrap his arms around her, not even wanting to think about how shitty she looked. It was such a mix of worry and relief that he didn't know which one to address first, and just how to handle whatever was up with Dakota. It was rare she cried, but a few tears were rolling down her cheeks as she held onto Maureen like her life depended on it. He hadn't seen her like that in years. Not since she returned home from deployment.

" What happened to you?" John asked being the first to break the hug, Will and the Robot making their way over.

Will was almost too scared to approach Dakota when he saw her face, tears clear in her eyes and her skin pale. Guilt was eating him alive just at the thought of it being him for the reason she was like that, he was the one to leave her. Sure it wasn't like he had much of a choice, but he felt bad none the less. Stepping to the side that John wasn't at, Will looked up at Dakota and slowly wrapped his arms around her and Maureen, not knowing what else he could do for her. One of her hands came to his head and pulled him in closer, and Will couldn't help taking in her appearance. The cut on her forehead looking like it was filled with something, or already covered in a shiny scab. The metal that was on her head before hand was gone, and her eyes when open were more focused.  
John didn't get any response, instead he just got a shrug and shake of Dakota's head. She didn't even know what to say, to many emotions riddling her body. Instead she just clung to Maureen like a child, trying to gain control of her breathing. She wasn't in any hysterics, she was just taking in all the warmth she could. Maureen held her tightly running a hand through her daughter's messy hair trying to help sooth her, glancing to John. Both were at a loss of what to do with their eldest daughter, stuck with her glued to both of them, and hands rubbing up her back and through her hair in attempts to comfort her. Both had whispered soft things like they had Judy, telling her she would be okay and that she was safe. Dakota tried to think of something to say, opening her mouth numerous times to try and speak, but nothing would come out. Letting go of Will, Dakota did her best to get her act together beginning to speak without any correlation of what she was trying to say.

" I- I thought...." Dakota trailed off unsure of what to say slowly pulling herself away from Maureen, suddenly feeling bad for how childish she'd been acting, " Sorry..."

" Don't apologize, you've done nothing wrong." Maureen shook her head somewhat confused, her hands reaching up to rub at Dakota's cheeks.

" I didn't know where I was and I panicked." Dakota explained to them, " I wasn't there for you guys and-"

" It's okay, none of that matters. You're okay." John and Maureen told her, " Everyone is safe, Will is okay, there's nothing to apologize for."

Dakota knew that they wouldn't of been mad at her for what she was apologizing for, but it was the only things to come to her mind. Taking a deep breath she did her best to pull herself together with a nod. Forcing herself to take a step further back so that she wasn't crowding them so much, the feeling something hard pressing into the middle of her spine. Nobody noticed when the Robot had moved to stand in front of them, their minds too focused on the red head before them. Her head snapping to the side to look at the Robot, jumping a bit when she realized that she'd walked right back into it. The startling made her trip a bit where she was, feet somewhat sinking into the mud from how heavily she'd been weighing herself down. The robot's servo quickly reaching out and grabbing onto her elbow to steady her, head tilted down in her direction.

" You-" Dakota tried to think of what to say, she knew she'd seen it before when she'd seen them, but having it so close reminded her of the proximity when they were in the fire.

It hadn't scared her or anything and if she was being completely honest, despite being a bit of a mess, it's presence eased her mind a lot. It suddenly felt like a ton of bricks had been taken off her shoulders and her emotions seemed more at bay. It was an instant calm, like that of a security blanket.

" He lead us back so we could come and get you." Will told her with a soft smile her head turning to look at him.

Dakota turned her attention back to the Robot as it steadied her enough to let go of her arm, about to thank it. Even though her gratitude would of been for a lot more things then just bringing them to her.

" What happened to your leg?" John's voice halted her before she could utter a single word.

Her limp and stumbling had caught both Maureen and John's attention almost immediately, John already crouching to have a look at her leg. The fabric of her suits pant leg was ripped nearly from the top of her hip to her knee at a slant, and it was clearly covered in dried blood.

" When we first found the ship I was the one to go in, and I had to rush out. Wasn't paying enough attention and snagged my leg on something on the way out." Dakota explained to them reaching a hand up to hold onto what she could of the robot, so that she wouldn't stumble from John messing with the rip.

She had teetered a bit from the sudden tug and sting on her leg, her fingers wrapping around some of the metal on the robot's arms. It didn't seem to mind or care as she used it as her crutch, John trying to be as gentle as he could. From what he could see of her leg it was a massive cut and it would definitely leave a scar, it was thick and a bit deep. It wasn't closed necessarily, but it wasn't bleeding either which was good. The skin around the wound was a dark pink and stained in dry blood, her leg was in desperate need of a cleaning.

" This doesn't look as bad as I thought it was going to." John commented, " No signs of infection."

That comment surprised Dakota, cause she was almost absolutely sure that she had some sort of infection. Maureen let out an audible sigh of relief at the words, patting Will's shoulder. Maureen's mind was running in all directions since the night before, trying to think of every possible outcome of what had or could of happened to Dakota. While she wasn't in a desired state, she was just happy her eldest was okay.

" You'll have to stay off of it though." John commented, " It's not closed by any means and here's not the place to be treating a wound like this."

The words had John's head thinking hard, especially with the fact that Dakota was going to need to be carried. He didn't trust the robot to do it, and he was only human, there was no way he could carry her some crazy distance.

" Good thing we have him." Will commented motioning to the robot.

" Yes, he'll just have to carry her back." Maureen offered a soft smile even though she was iffy herself, " For now, you two stay out here while your father and I take a quick look around."

Will gave a slightly confused look before her gave a nod, John casting a look over to Maureen before he stood up. There was no point in arguing with her, not when they were already here. With a small smile Maureen reached out for Dakota, grabbing her face in her hands and quickly pressed a mothering kiss to the young woman's forehead, as a sign that she would be back quick. Pulling away she moved for John to offer Dakota a pat on the shoulder before making her way over to entrance Dakota had left just a few short minutes before. Dakota was half tempted to tell them that she'd already somewhat explored what she could of the ship, but she didn't Instead she just let herself lean up against the alien robot.  
She didn't know why she felt so compelled to do so, outside of the fact that she was exhausted even though she didn't do much. Her body still had that horrible aching, and everything seemed like an effort. Almost like an automatic reaction. Will watched her a bit uncomfortable, unsure of what exactly to say to her. Guilt seemed to be eating him alive and just the sight of how rugged she looked only made it worse. Not sure how else to say it, he just went for it opening his mouth.

" I'm sorry." Will whispered to her loud enough for her to hear as he turned away from her, Dakota's eyebrows narrowing in confusion, " I left you here."

Dakota didn't say anything not really sure on what exactly she should be telling him, she wasn't upset and honestly all she remembered was the small experience after the fire and that was it. Dakota watched as Will slowly made his way towards something between all the sticks and twigs that littered the ground.

" I'm... not mad at you." Dakota finally said watching as Will crouched down to pick something up, " I won't lie, I was scared, but I'm not mad."

Dakota's words were gentle and it was hard not to believe her, even hearing it though didn't seem to ease Will that much. None the less he didn't want to drag this conversation on for too long, not really for his benefit, but for Dakota. The girl looked beyond exhausted and he didn't want to put her in a sour mood for dragging something on for too long. With a sigh he tossed a few twigs out of his way and carefully pick up the fuchsia colored object that had caught his attention over. It looked like some kind of seed, or a bud of sorts, split into three sections, and the inside somewhat reminded him of a sort of hive or something. There were no bugs that he could see, and for some reason it reminded him of a seed.

" It was my fault though, I left you." Will commented softly.

" Judy needed us, and there's no way he could of carried us both." Dakota shook her head softly.

Silence fell on the two of them, Will confused as to how Dakota knew about Judy, but just chalked it up to being worried about Judy in a general. Will almost didn't know what to say to Dakota, the air around them somewhat awkward.

" Tough seed to survive that fire." Will commented standing up and looking over to Dakota who was starting to move away from the robot, " I'm going to add it to my collection."

Dakota barely looked his direction as she shuffled her way over to a large boulder that was beside a piece of the alien's ship, and allowed herself to sit down on it. The robot had moved to follow her, but a small shift in her hand signaling him to stay where he was stopped it. She had a grimace on her face and he almost stopped to go over and check on her, but didn't. Dakota was the kind of person that rarely freaked out and if she did it was only for a few seconds before she pulled herself together and put on a tough face. The kind of person that was good at hiding what she was feeling or showing, and preferred to keep her distance when something was wrong. When she was in pain or distress she liked to figure stuff out herself, so that she wouldn't take out her frustrations on anyone around her. Reaching into the pack that settled on his backside, he shifted the top of it so he could place the seed inside, fingers brushing along something spherical and familiar. Wordlessly he pulled it out with a curious look on his face, realizing that it was one of his baseballs.  
The robot's gaze stayed glued to the young woman as she limped away from it, running scan after scan on her body. Each one showed the same results and between both of it's charges, it found her emotions to show the clearest. Nearly as soon as she'd awoken the robot had felt her presence, half tempted to leave his smaller charge with the older alien species.

" How'd that get in there?" Will questioned only to be answered with a whirling, the robot's lights flashing in it's face as it turned it's head away from the red head.

Will gave it a childish smirk before glancing down to the ball.

" Catch." He told the robot before tossing it in the robot's direction, Dakota's eyes snapping up to watch.

Instead of catching it however the robot just stood still, face flashing as the ball smacked against it's chest and bounced off. Dakota's eyebrows furrowed lightly at the sight, before a smile stretched across her face at the fail. Trying hard not to laugh at the fall of Will's face as he chased after the ball, before running back up to the robot.

" Here." Will told the robot grabbing it's hand and pulling it towards himself, " Open your hand. Hold on to it."

Will explained as he placed the ball into the robot's hand, watching as the six digits curled in to grab the ball. The robot's face followed it all the while watching and flashing every so often as it learned and processed what exactly the boy wanted. Will quickly moved back to where he'd been standing before glancing at Dakota briefly before looking back at the robot.

" Throw it back." Will told it the robot looking to the ball in it's servos before looking back to Will.

The robot brought it's hand back far, causing both Will and Dakota to throw up their hands.

" Gently." Both of them chanted together in hopes of not loosing one of the few baseballs Will had.

The robot looked between the two before it stood up straight bringing it's arm back down. Listening to what both of them had said the robot gently tossed the ball over to Will, the boy easily catching it with a smile on his face. Dakota couldn't stop the calm and relaxed smile that stretched across her face at the innocent sight.

" Nice." Will complimented before tossing it back, watching as the robot easily caught it, " This isn't weird. This isn't weird at all."

The robot tossed it back and Will once more complimented it for it's nice throw, Dakota trying hard not to laugh once more. The light atmosphere was easing on her mind, and something that she was relishing in. Both Will and the robot continued doing this a few more times, before Will caught the ball and paused. He had a thoughtful look on his face unsure whether or not to say what had been crossing his mind. He knew Dakota wouldn't judge him for it, but having the extra audience wasn't all that relieving.

" I- I always wanted him to come back." Will found himself saying Dakota's eyes slowly opening to look at him with a soft look on her face, " But... now that he's here..."

Will paused before throwing the ball back to the robot, whose face lights were changing patterns. Dakota could tell just by looking at the robot, that it was listening intently, to each word that Will spoke. She could almost feel it's attempts to understand, Dakota trying her best not to speak. John was always a sensitive topic to her other siblings, hell even to her. John wasn't around when he was most crucial in their life, not even there for her. She was closer with her step mom and siblings then she was with him, which she had no problem saying to his face.

" You probably don't know what a dad is." Will commented readying his hands to catch the ball, the robot tossing the ball a bit softer

The ball completely missed Will and rolled under a piece of the alien's ship not to far from Dakota and the other two. Her head turning and watching as it rolled past her, her feeble attempt at stopping it with her foot going in vain.

" Crap, sorry." She apologized as it rolled past her.

" No, it's okay." Will shook his head, " I got it."

Will quickly made his way over to the large and smooth piece of metal, it had weird engravings on it. Dakota scooting over on the rock to try and reach so that she could put her weight at one end of the curved metal. Will had no luck in actually getting his ball, even when Dakota slid to the floor beside him and knelt halfway onto the slab, only managing to lift it a little bit. Neither even noticing the robot's quiet footsteps as it approached and reached for the other half of the slab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty so that was the first part of Episode 2! Sorry again for how long this took to get out. I really meant to have it out like the next day after posting last chapter, I had over half of it already typed up and I just needed to like edit any mistakes from typing to fast. Oh and separate it. Originally episode two was going to be one massive chapter, because of how late in the episode I started, but instead I decided to go with two chapters. So I hope you enjoy:)
> 
> Aside from all that- There's not like a crazy amount that I wanted to talk about for this episode, outside of mainly the beginning of the episode. The whole bit with Dakota on her own and stuff. I spent a good hour looking up what it felt like to faint and just anything that went along with that. I also tried to get the best descriptions for what she was feeling. I wont say exactly what was happening to her, but there was a lot actually going on that Dakota couldn't seem to handle. Her emotions were a mess, her body wasn't cooperating, things were not in her favor. So yeah! That all happened.  
> Next I wanted to mention that no, the little piece of metal that was on her head from before in the last episode was not there when she met up with John, Maureen, and Will. I don't remember if I mention it or not, or actually pointed it out, so I figured I would here.  
> Next I wanted to talk about Dakota and how she acted throughout all of this. As far as her reactions and overall outward effect to what happened to her. Her annoyances in herself. Those are all derivatives from her past and how she's grown. Dakota is supposed to be smart, strong ( not crazy physically, but emotionally and mentally), she's nurturing. Moments when she feels weak, or thinks that she's weak, or can't handle what happening to her, cant seem to get a grip annoys her because she has people that depend on her to be strong. Not just for them but for her sake, cause if she gives herself a moment to freak out then that's all she needs. She doesn't like moments where she feels she doesn't have control of herself, because if she's can't even control herself then how can she hope to keep a level head in moments where control is needed. I don't know how much that makes sense, but that's the best I can explain it so sorry lol.  
> Next was John and Maureens' responses to what's happened to Dakota and how she looks. It does make John more weary of the robot, because it was in a way the robot that put Dakota into the state she was in. At least in his eyes, but he cant really argue against the majority. Not only that, but he has no proof that anything was because of the actual robot. So yeah.  
> I think I covered anything, but if there were any other questions, feel free to ask:)
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think of the Chapter and I'll catch you all in the next one! Peace outXD


End file.
